Complete Me
by Flarie Hanami
Summary: She was destined to kill him. He was destined to save her. Together they are balanced but when Taichi finds Sora in the Dark Ocean, fate has chosen to pull them apart and unbalance the digital world. TAIORA 太一 & 空
1. Ch1 The Dark Ocean

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon but if I did I would keep Taichi in a little kennel and take him with me wherever I go.

NOTES: Hey, I have made a lot of changes to this chapter and I have made it easier to read! Sorry about all the troubles! This is my first fic so I will admit I am terrible at writing. Also please note that this chapter can be VERY boring at times. However, the next couple of chapters are very interesting so please do not leave me just because this chapter does not apply to any of your interest. Trust me, Chapter 2 is MUCH BETTER! (There is also a lot of spelling errors in this fic so please bear with me. I am not a good speller!

"TAICHI!"

He fell silent listening to the ring in her voice and felt her grip tugging at his arms.

"Hold on…Sora…"

"TAICHI WAKE UP!"

There was another shook.

"Sora?" Taichi responded cutely in a soft voice.

"Sora?" the voice responded back… now sounding very different from the first voice that Taichi heard.

"TAICHI YOU LAZY BAKA, GET UP NOW!"

With that said Hikari hastily grabbed Taichi by his shirt and jerked him out of bed sending Taichi falling to the floor with a loud "SMACK!" as his back hit the ground.

"Ugghh!"

Taichi laid there starring right back up at his sister who was now looking over him…her arms crossed and a look of disappointment had come over her face.

"Were late!" she shouted as she took a couple of steps over to Taichi's dresser and opened one of it's drawer, pulling out a single blue collard shirt that owned a single pocket on it's upper right side and a yellow star on each of the sleeves. A large yellow star was centered on the back and the shirt gave off a foul smell as if it had never been washed. She then opened another drawer and pulled out a pair of black pants.

"Taichi… you really need to clean out you drawers, there a pig sty!" Hikari spoke in disgust as she placed a hand upon her nose, holding it there as she gave Taichi a sour look who was now trying to stand up… rubbing his back from his fall.

"Geez Hikari… that a nice way to wake someone up… let's all knock Yagami Taichi to the floor and see if he wakes up!"

Taichi grunted. 'I mean who does she think she really is… my mother!' Hikari thrusted the bundle of clothes into Taichi's face and walked over to a mirror that hung on the wall above the dresser. She began to study her face in her reflection… running her fingers through her short brown hair as she adjusted her small pink hair clip. She then turned to Taichi who was about to head out of the doorway when she called out

"Onii-Chan? Why did you call out Sora San's name anyway…were you dreaming about her or something?" Hikari smirked. Taichi walked out into the hallway silently scratching his head. His face was now flushed with heat and much to his dismay, Hikari began to giggle seeing Taichi's face turn such a dark shade of red.

Hikari waited to hear the shower running before she pulled out her d-terminal and began to e-mail Takeru to tell him that she and Taichi were just about to be on there way to the computer room and they would be a tad bit late. It was only a few seconds later that Takeru e-mailed her back, telling her that all was fine and that the rest of the gang were still waiting on some of the others to show up. Hikari smiled. She was glad there was someone she could always count on… and that pretty much made up for having to be related to someone like Taichi, who couldn't even remember her own birthday or the name of the street he and Hikari lived on.

"I guess that's why Taichi is such good friends with Sora. (Her being so smart) She completes him!"

Hikari began to giggle to herself again when the door to the small bathroom slowly began to open and a rush of steam began to simmer its way out into the hallway. Taichi who was now all dressed and his wild brown hair a bit damp, stepped out of the bathroom and began to make his way into the kitchen where he found Hikari waiting by the door. Her foot gently tapping against the ground a look of disappointment had once again returned to her face. "About time!" she called out and the pair made their way out the door-not looking back as the closed they door behind them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm SO sorry we are LATE guys... but Taichi just had to continue on with his snoring and it took to me to the point that I had to yank him out of his bed to wake him up!"

"Don't worry about it Hikari!" Miyako smiled.

"I mean you don't have to apologize every time you think you have done something wrong... I bet you'd apologize if you stepped on a roach-and there disgusting. YUCK!"

"I guess your right... sorry!"

"There you go AGAIN!"

"Calm down Miyako!" interrupted Koushiro. "... Were still waiting for Yamato San and Sora San, anybody know where they are?"

A sinking feeling began to creep up on Taichi. 'What if she was with... and he...NO he can't-he's my best friend, I mean he wouldn't would he?' At that exact moment, as if someone was looking down upon Taichi, Yamato walked into the Computer room... WITHOUT Sora. Taichi sighed in disbelief and then turned his head to Yamato.

"Where's Sora-chan?" he replied.

"I don't know... I figured she was already with the rest of you guys."

"Well then, I guess were just going to have to leave without her!" said Takeru, and the rest of the gang pulled out there digivices and held them up toward the computer screen. A light poured out of the computer and the silhouettes of the chosen children began to downsize until there was a quick flash and the light would dim back to the way it was... leaving the computer room completely empty.

There was a soft cool breeze swaying itself about- as it blew against the teens and there digimon. Ruffling the children's hair with such force that Miyako was constantly trying to pull her long purple hair out of hr eyes so that she could gaze upon the new landmass that they had just entered. For a second, Taichi stood dumbfounded and in awe... breathing in the new brisk air that taunted and played with his hair. Looking around his surroundings, he began to wonder if all this was real and whether he had really entered this strange dimension. The surroundings, they were just like earths'. Very similar in it's structures and yet it was so different. A powerful force seemed to control the digital world and all was possessed by emotions and feelings. It was said that all negative feelings were to be stored somewhere in this world and the darkness that ruled over these feelings would consume itself... feeding itself till all the data of it's victim was paralyzed and corrupted. However, Taichi did not worry about this force. Through his adventures through the digital world, Taichi was able to over come him self as well as his own fears. Whether it be the fears of darkness, the fear of losing someone close to him, or the fear of losing himself... Taichi would stand firm and himself, enabled to become an antidote against his greatest fears.

As Taichi stood in what it appeared to be a dreamlike state, Koushiro began to walk around in a circle, eyeing the ground as he went as if he was looking for some kind of sign or symbol.

"AH HA!" Koushiro shouted, now startling Taichi who looked as if he had just had a heart attack. Taichi had jumped about two feet out into the air and was now giving Koushiro a VERY sour expression. Koushiro notice.

"Oh! Sorry about that Taichi!" Koushiro pulled out his laptop and there was a couple of clicking noises as well as a little humming from Koushiro himself. He then looked up to the rest of the gang who had now become silent and were waiting intentionally for what Koushiro had to say next.

"Gennai should be meeting with us right here…"

Just as Koushiro's eyes were about to trail off to the ground again… a sudden call was heard in the distance and a short, stubby old man with his gray hair slicked back into a tight ponytail on the top of head began to approach the teens and their digimon.

'He always seems to hold one arm behind his back when ever he walks.' Koushiro thought to him self.

" I'm glad you guys could make it!" he called out, and with that everybody began to sit down into a circle.

"Children, I'm sorry to call you out here on a Saturday… but we have been experiencing some problems with this area…"

"Problems?" Koushiro repeated.

"The data in this area… is becoming corrupted."

There was silence.

"Many digimon have had their data frozen or disseminated when entering this area… others have gone missing whether this may be because a virus is threatening the area or if it is the cause of a digimon itself… the data is being altered in some way."

"Wait! Hold on a sec…. WHE'RE here in this area too… what about OUR data?" Irori shouted at the top of his lungs in a low raspy voice that sounded WAY to low of a pitch for a Ten year old. Gennai paused.

"I figured that you children's data might be different in some way, and of course that goes for your partners as well." The children and their partners nodded. Gennai was about to continue on talking when Mimi let a high pitch scream as she pointed to a tree that was now turning a blackish gray color and it's data was beginning to look broken up.

"What's going ON!" Hikari shouted as she ran toward the tree and stopped in front of it. She suppressed a shiver and wrapped her arms around her self.

"It feels so cold!" Takeru walked up next to her and began to shiver as well.

"She's right!"

Taichi who was now noticing that a lot of trees around him were doing the same thing began to feel woozy. His sight began to blur and he felt a heat of pain in his chest. He was now gasping for air as he felt his lungs close tight. His body began to feel numb and he felt himself drift off, not knowing what would become of him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taichi stood there silently, his head beading with sweat and his hands were still shaking.

"Where am I?" he moaned and then gazed at a vast ocean.

The waves pounded up against the beach and a single lighthouse illuminated the ocean with a cold dark glare. Taichi began to shake… not only because he was cold but because of the eerie feeling this place seemed to possess. Taichi's eyes wandered about the beach.

"Hikari!" he shouted. There was no answer. Taichi was alone. He decided took a step forward un- realizing that he was standing on a boulder and tripped. There was a loud thud as his knees hit the cold, hard ground and a drip of blood streamed down his injured knee.

He began to stroll down the beach when he caught a glimpse of red against the roaring waters. Unable to make out the figure from where he stood… he leaped into a run and when he began to notice the figure of young girl with red hair, he ran faster.

NOTES: I realize it's short and long winded but do not fear, the next couple of chapters are much better. Please Review. Your only a click away from your free instant review!


	2. Ch2 Breathless

DISCLAIMER: I do not own digimon or any of it's characters okay! I just like to tell them what to do.

Notes: Okay, I realized I had made ALOT of typing errors in the first chapter and I am really sorry for my bad typing skills. I also realized I did not write anything extra other than the fic itself and I am sorry about that! Thank you so much for those of you who have already reviewed, it means a lot even if this fic kind of sucks. This is my first fic so enjoy! Now we're getting to some Taiora!

He felt himself move faster now, pumping his legs up and down to his chest as he ran toward the figure. It wasn't until he stopped before the young girl that he let out a gasp and stood silently gazing down at what he thought would be the most chilling site he could endure. She laid there, the waves gently rocking her body as she swayed left and right in the frigid salt water. The current was ruffling her auburn hair and her bangs were now matted upon her face. "Sora-chan!" Taichi who was now shaking more than ever before knelt down upon his knees and leaned his head inward toward her own, reaching his hand out to her face and shifting her wet bangs out of her eyes.

"Sora speak to me!" he called out softly but she did not stir. Wondering what was wrong with her and why she was quiet, Taichi took her wrist in his own and pressed his thumb against it, only to find no pulse. In fact Sora was not even breathing for that matter nor did she have a heartbeat. This was all happening so fast. Taichi wrapped his arm around Sora and pulled her up to his chest where he cradled her as if she was a small child as he rested her head within his arm. Here was Sora Takenouchi, Taichi's best friend lying in his arms unresponsive, who had always been there for him and now when she doesn't show up at the computer lab...Taichi finds her here of all place-The Dark Ocean.

Taichi had no idea why he was here or how he got here. He thought to himself-"of all people WHY did I come here and how did I get here?" As Taichi gazed down on her expressionless face, a powerful wind blew up against the pair and by instinct Taichi tightened his hold around Sora. Although she was unconscious-,'She was so beautiful' Taichi thought to himself. The redhead's hair was blowing rapidly in the wind and her green skirt-' Wait a second...

GREEN SKIRT! '

'But today is Saturday, we didn't have school today so why is Sora wearing her school uniform?' Taichi pondered this. 'Unless she came here back when it was Friday... but that would've meant she came here during or right after school.' That had to be it there was no other explanation. He had seen her just before school had started that Friday so she couldn't have gone missing before that.

Taichi looked around his surroundings. 'This place, it's so dark and cold!' Taichi thought to himself. If he wanted to help Sora out in any way, he figured he was going to have to get her out of this place first. Taichi stood with Sora still in arms and began to walk around not knowing where he was suppose to go or where he would end up but he figured any place was better than here. Not exactly a good plan but it wasn't like he had any other options. As Taichi began to walk away from the ocean, he began to feel a shiver, not from himself but from his own best friend that was lying comfortably in his arms and was now breathing softly as she began to stir. Taichi wanting a glimpse of what he was carrying, bent his head down now face to face with Sora's Crimson eyes that were somewhat glittering.

"Sora! You're awake...but I thought you were... and weren't... and I couldn't feel a... OH, SORA! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Taichi's eyes began to wobble in a somewhat strange way, trying to hug Sora but only then to catch the fact that Sora was giving him an odd look and realized he had better set her down instead so to not cause anymore unwanted embarrassment. Once again Taichi began to blush like mad (as did Sora) as he set her down. They were friends and ONLY friends Taichi told to himself.

"Oh, uhh, mmm...You probably want to know why I was holding you..."Taichi began to stutter again."Well you see, you uhh I mean I found..."

Sora wasn't listening to Taichi. She turned around and gazed at the dark ocean, which in her own eyes had turned a dark shade of red. Standing still as if she had instantly became frozen. Her eyes began to widen and she began to shake, letting out a surprising scream-which in hearing, Taichi swiftly spun around and grabbed both of her arms. In a flash Sora had snapped back to reality by his touch and now only stared back at him, her face was full of fear and she could only but look back up at his face feeling more pitiful than ever.

"What was THAT all about?" Taichi shouted in a worried tone voice, his fingers now piercing Sora's arm and as she let out a small squeal, Taichi released her.

"Taichi-kun..." she gave him a pitiful look.

"Come on, why'd you scream?"

"The ocean..." She didn't take her eyes of the ocean.

Taichi turned his head to gaze at the ocean.

"Sora, I don't see anything... now come on, we need to find a way out of this place and get back to the others."

"others?..." she whispered to herself and then began to follow Taichi who had already began to make his way through a mound of seaweed, away from the dark ocean and away from anything that Sora might have thought would have happened if they stayed any longer. There was silence for the rest of the time as the pair made their way through what seemed like a never-ending maze.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BROTHER!" Hikari's shrill began to fill the forest in which the rest of the digidestined were now frantically darting their eyes about, trying to get an idea of what just had happened.

"Taichi! Taiichiii! TAIIICHIIII!" Hikari began to sob, dropping to her knees as Daisuke casually walked up to her, a huge grin plastering his face.

"I'm sure there is nothing to worry about, Taichi gets into these kind of messes all the time... he can take care of him self, I mean he's not STUPID!" Hikari began to sob again. As Daisuke tried to comfort the hysterical Hikari, Koushiro began to eye the ground once again, then turning to Gennai, he made a funny face. Gennai shrugged. "I guess I was wrong about saying you kid's data couldn't be effected in any way... though I'm sure hoping Taichi is alright, he certainly looked like he was in a lot of pain!" Gennai turned his head toward Hikari who was now bashing Daisuke's head up against a tree in response to his way of comforting her.

"At least Hikari is taking this well."

The others sighed and Koushiro sweat dropped.

"ANYWAY, I think that if Taichi is alive and I am assuming he is, we might be able to e-mail him."

Hikari immediately looked up from where she was comforting herself and stood up. A huge grin spread across her face. "That's right!" and with that Hikari pulled out her d-terminal and began typing away. Hikari smiled. "If my brother is okay, it shouldn't be long till he e-mails me back-he always seems to be checking his e-mails often." 'Especially when there from a certain someone!' Hikari giggled to herself, which caused a look of confusion among Daisuke's face.

"Do you want to bash my head again?"

Notes: Once again, thanks for reading my fic... even though I admit it is not really well typed. Please review... if you dont I will lose my confidence! Now we wouldn't want that to happen to a faithful Taiora fan now would we? Taiora forever!


	3. Ch3 Reunion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own digimon or any of its characters, not even Taichi...no matter how much I might want to pay for him! (He is just SO CUTE!)

Notes: Thank you so much for continuing to review my fic...most of the gave me the confidence I needed to keep writing this fic! (That's right I said MOST of them, not all of them .(-cough- JyouraKoumi -cough- PLEASE STOP WRITNIG ALL THOSE BAD REVIEWS FOR ALL THE TAIORA FICS! I'M GOING TO KEEP WRITING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, TAIORA FOREVER! SO NEEUUGH! -sticks out tongue- ) Well any way, I am hoping to get a chapter up for this fic each week but that is only following the fact that my job will not cut in and everything goes well. Now on with the fic!

Silence tightened it's hold upon the two teens as they made their way up a sand dune, not once looking at each other. The wind had died down and there was a fresh smell being breathed in by Taichi as he took a huge breath and sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

Taichi looked up and studied Sora's soft face. There was a look he had never seen before in her eyes... she seemed so weak and different. He just couldn't tell what it was. Her Crimson eyes still seeming to sparkle but her tanned skin was beginning to turn pale.

"_Nani?_"

"I said is there something wrong, Taichi-kun." Sora shifted her worried face to one that held a small smile and a look of understanding.

'Why is she asking me this?" Taichi thought to himself. 'She was asking if something was wrong? I should be asking her if she is all right. It was Sora who I found lying in the Dark Ocean not me.'

"Yeah, I'm fine." Taichi replied.

There was silence again, no one knew what to say, at least until Sora decided to break the silence.

"Taichi, I don't know why I'm here or how I got here... if that is what your wondering." She looked at him with her pitiful eyes once again.

"I wasn't going to ask you THAT!" Taichi said a little taken aback. He continued..."I'm just worried that you might not be all right or that you might be hurt." As Taichi said this, he felt his heart begin to beat faster and faster.

"I'm Fine, thanks for caring so much!" Sora smiled.

Taichi immediately blushed from this comment and not knowing what to say, he began to run his hand through his thick mass of brown hair.

"Ugghh...Your welcome?" Sora in hearing this began to giggle and scooted closer to him.

"...And thank you for coming to get me to, you must have been real brave coming all the way here to Dark Ocean and without even Agumon!"

Taichi was now turning even redder than ever, taking a couple of steps backwards he tripped over a small bolder and as he fell on his butt. Sora's smile vanished.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Taichi!" Taking a couple of steps toward Taichi, she reached out her hand to him to help pull him up, but when Taichi grasped her hand...

Taichi yanked on it with all his force and pulled her down with him. "It's all in the REVENGE!" he shouted and proceeded to tickle her. Sora was laughing so hard that she didn't even realize that the sky around them was beginning to become darker, more than it was ever before.

"Taichi please stop!" Sora squealed but Taichi continued tickling her within her stomach and neck.

"Taaaaiiiichii! TAAIICHIII PLEASE STOP, PLEASE-" Sora stopped laughing.

"Come on Sora, you're supposed to be laughing when you're being tickled!" Taichi urged her on as he continued to tickle her but as he did, Sora did not laugh. Instead, she stopped struggling from his grip around her and immediately grew limp. Her eyes rolling back, she closed her eyelids. Seeing this sudden reaction, Taichi stopped tickling her.

"Sora?" Taichi started to shake her but she did not respond.

"Sora? SORA?" This time he shook her even harder but is was no use, once again, she laid there in his arm unresponsive and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I GOT to get you out of here!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he stood up. Cradling Sora in arms, instead of walking, he began running. Running as far away from the dark ocean as he could, faraway from anything that might have caused Sora to become the way she was now. Nevertheless, just his luck, the wind began to pick up and forced up against him to slow him down and in rage Taichi pushed himself against the wind. There was an intense look in eyes as he felt his heart feel with such anguish and agony. In spite of all the feelings that Taichi was suddenly drained with, the shadows, which were concealing themselves among him, were in ambiance with such great ecstasy that as Taichi kept running… the dark ocean seemed empowering and to be expanding, a never-ending maze that went on forever. He was not going to let anything happen to Sora… he could not.

He loved her.

- PING-

"WHAT NOW!" (That so ruined the moment! ;))

Taichi roared with such anger that he fell to the ground in rage, set Sora down beside him and fiercely threw his hand into his pocket to retrieve his d-terminal. As he opened and turned the small machine on, the screen began to flicker out and in Taichi's rage he banged the device's head against a rock , In triumph, the screen resorted back to it's original state, revealing the e-mail Hikari had sent him not long before.

_Oniichan, _

_Where in the world are you? We are all very worried about you, are you okay? Oniichan, ki o ts'kete! _

_Hikari _

Taichi settled down a bit, silently whispering to him self as he glanced at Sora out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hikari, _ki o ts'kete_!"

Taichi figured to send an e-mail back to Hikari and then soon after a bit of typing, he silently slid his d-terminal back into his pocket. Taichi meaningfully then took Sora back into his arms, intently gazing upon her and fell into deep thought once again.

'What's wrong with her? Why is it that all of the sudden that she is unresponsive and then when she comes back to me, she is struck down again. Is it this place? Is it the Dark Ocean? On the other hand, is this just the cause of what his happening in the digital world right now…the area where the others are, the place I should be right now but instead, trapped here with Sora… of all people. This cannot all be coincidence can it? The fact that of all people, I was pulled into this strange dimension and have to struggle with the thoughts that something is seriously wrong… not just with the digital world but with Sora Takenouchi herself!'

At that point, of time, Sora began to stir in Taichi's arms, letting out the most endears groan Taichi had ever heard. Taichi could feel the warmth of her body coming back to her and in doing so he grinned and descended into a peaceful slumber along with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the forest, the teens laid there basking in the sun. Even though the forest was quite a frightening place with all its' chopped up data and supposed rumors of corrupted data, the children were trying to make the best of it.

"COME ON GUYS! My brother is out there somewhere and all you people can do is sit around? We NEED to find HIM!"

Mimi looked up from where she was admiring her face in a compact mirror.

"What else do you expect us to do? We have a better chance of sitting here and waiting to see if Taichi comes back… then getting up and getting lost!"

Koushiro nodded, "I do believe Mimi has a point, it would be senseless to leave this area since this is where he had gone missing, and we might a well just wait!

"Wait? Waaaiiit, WAAAIIIIT! I not going to just sit here and WAIT! My brother is out there-who knows where and I am NOT going to just WAIT for him to be KILLED!"

"You know…" Irori whispered to Miyako, "I think Hikari's temper is even worse than Taichis'! I mean I have never seen Taichi-san this mad since the time he caught Daisuke trying to sell the goggles he gave him on E-bay!"

"HEY, I wasn't going to SELL them…"Daisuke rudely interrupted, "I just wanted to see how much girls might want to pay for a pair of goggles that were once owned by the one and only Taichi Yagami! –Wink-

"How much were they willing to dish out? Yamato joined in, now very interested where this conversation was leading.

"$396,254,023 and 52 cents." Daisuke said counting his fingers.

"WOAH!" O-O

"How can a girl get that MUCH money?" Yamato shouted now standing up.

"uughh…. Yeah!" Daisuke stretched his arms, let out a small yawn, and continued. "…but Taichi threatened me that if I did sell them, well… let's just say he knew things about me that could get me kicked off the soccer team." 'Even though I could just blackmail him back with all the pictures of him wiping out in Soccer. Especially with the picture that I had taken of him where this one dude with blue hair knocked him into the water canteen, he he he he…. He looked like he was making out with it!' Daisuke grinned at his evil thoughts.

"Yeah! Taichi-san is pretty cute! I can see why a girl might want to pay that much for a silly pair of goggles!" Miyako interrupted a huge grin plastering her face.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Everyone looked at Ken. "Has everyone forgotten about me? I'M the PRETTY BOY around HERE!" 'I should have taken care of that Yagami kid back when I was the Digimon Kaiser!" Ken grumbled to himself.

There are some assorted sweat drops and coughing going around in the group.

- PING-

"Oh! My d-terminal!" Hikari shouted, pulling out her d-terminal and opening it.

_Hikari, _

_I'm okay… however, I think I might be in the Dark Ocean and even worse Sora is here too and she is not doing so well., I think she might be hurt or something. I have absolutely no idea what do! I don't think there is a way out of this place but if there is, I'm sure you might know it., After all, you have been here before right? Ki o ts'kete. _

_Taichi _

"TAICHI IS IN THE DARK OCEAN!"

"Oooookaay now Hikari, let's just calm down and –"

-SMACK-

Daisuke laid there lying on the ground, his hand fiercely rubbing the back his head as Hikari once again began to shout and scream, causing as much of a ruckus as possible and as she looked like she was about to bash Daisuke's head again… she stopped yelling and lowered her fist. She looked to Takeru who had been starring at her for some while now.

"The Dark Ocean…" he spoke. "That's the place you were taken to, wasn't it?" Hikari nodded and streams of tears began to trail down her cheeks.

"I was somehow transported there, after having a dream… I remember it being so cold there. I felt so weird. "How are we ever going to get them out of their?"

"…And Taichi said Sora was there as well" Koushiro added. "…and hurt?"

Everybody looked down to the ground and there was silence…. Until a loud shout suddenly filed into the air.

"I KNOW HOW WE CAN GET THEM BACK!" Ken shouted standing up as he raised his fist.

"My d-terminal once allowed me to go the dark ocean back when I was the Digimon Kaiser! Maybe, my D-3 can still open that gate to the dimension. I believe it might have an extra setting on it that the other digivices do not have."

Hikari's eyes began to shine. "That might ACTUALLY work!"

"Right!" Koushiro added. "Ken, point your D-3 here at the screen."

Ken did as he was told and faced the black digivice toward Koushiro's computer screen. The screen clicked and flashed, and there stood a gate to Dark Ocean… right on Koushiro's own laptop.

"All right guys, I think we can go through now, but we need to be EXTRA careful…. There is no telling what could happen in the Dark Ocean."

"I'm going to come with you guys as well, I'd like to check to see if there is anything wrong with Taichi or Sora." Gennai said. (Didn't think you were going to see him again did you?)

Everyone held up their digivices and faced them toward Koushiro's computer screen and much like before, faded into a blinding light and disappeared.

"Taichi! Taiichiii!" Everyone began to call out his name entering the strange new dimension. "Taichi where are you!" Hikari cried out.

"THERE!" Yamato shouted out as he pointed his index finger toward a familiar shadow just up ahead. Taichi was sitting on the ground, his back up against a warned out palm, and with Sora resting in his lap, he had his head pulled over hers and his face buried in her red auburn hair. It was only a few moments later that a pair of arms began to encircle around the sleeping Taichi and began to squeeze him… much tighter than he would have hoped for.

"OH TAICHI!" Hikari squealed as she continued to squeeze her brother who in return let out a huge groan and kept right on sleeping.

"Oh, come on…"Hikari shook Taichi frantically. "WAKE UP YOU STUPID BAKA! I'M TRYING TO HUG YOU HERE!

"What? Hugh?" After hearing this storm of rage, Taichi dared to open what eyelid. "HIKARI?"

"Now that's MUCH better!" She smiled.

Gennai, who had now noticed Taichi was awake, took a couple of steps toward Taichi and his sleeping companion.

"Ken let us borrow his D-3 to come here." He looked down at Sora who was resting peacefully in Taichi's arms. "Was she here when you found her?"

Taichi nodded. "I found her lying in the Dark Ocean but…" Taichi paused. "… She has been acting really strange since."

"How so?" Gennai was now very interested.

"When I found her, I found her unresponsive…I don't mean like unconscious, I mean like almost being dead. She had no pulse, no heartbeat, and no breathing. Now, she is just fine. Nevertheless, she has become that way twice and when she looked to the ocean she froze and began to scream."

"When she screamed what did you do?"

Taichi was surprised by him asking this question all of the sudden. 'What was he trying to get at and what did it matter what he did? However, Taichi answered this strange question.

"What? I just kind of grabbed her like most people would and she stopped screaming"

Gennai nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"Please let me take Sora back to my house, I might know what is wrong with her." He looked to the rest of the children who were all silent. "You all can come with me and freshen up if you want. The teens nodded their head in content. "You might want to wake her up." Gennai replied pointing to Sora. Taichi lifted his arm out from under her and shook her gently.

"Sora, Sora wake up!" Sora slid her eyes open, starring back up at the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes her eyes had ever laid upon. Taichi smiled softly right back down at her.

"Glad to see your awake!"

Unaware by Gennai, Taichi, or Sora, the rest of the gang began to snicker and there was a bit of whispering going on about.

"Taichi certainly is a smooooth maaan! Yamato snickered and in response… Hikari slapped him.

"That's my brother you're talking about!"

Notes: Thank you so much for reading! Even though I pretty much know what I might do for this fic, I'm hoping that you guys might be able to give me some ideas. I may use them, I may not. I am always open for suggestions. Well anyway, REVIEW! Taiora Forever!


	4. Ch4 Troubles

DISCLAIMER: I do not own digimon…-evil grin- but that doesn't mean I can't torture Taichi with my constant running gags about how he is just so darn KAWAII! ;)

Notes: Like before, thank you so much for the reviews, especially _Rayana Wolfer_! (Ha! I actually didn't think that I was THAT good of a writer so I am very pleased I made your list:) ) I will not be posting for a while due to spring break so sorry for the inconvenience!

"_I know its dangerous Sora and we're not looking for trouble, but if anything happens, Koromon and I will hold them off while you take the others and escape…I won't let anything happen to you."_

"_You mean it?"_

"_Of course I do!" _

Admiring the _Sakura Senzen_, Taichi smiled to him self as he leaned back against the trunk of a cherry blossom tree… watching the setting sun. The Twilight was adorned with soft warm red and oranges and the horizon sparkled and shimmered with it's newly returning stars. It was so beautiful and relaxing that Taichi himself did not mind the warm breeze pressing against his face and kiss him, or the_ hanami _petals that had settled in his hair.

"I won't let anything happen to you…." He whispered softly, slowly lowering his eyes until he had succumbed into a warm slumber.

"Look at Taichi, he looks so cute… sleeping under a cherry blossom tree." Hikari giggled and pulled out her digital camera, taking a picture of her flexuous brother.

"This ones' a keeper!" She smiled.

"NO KIDDING! Give me that!" Daisuke tries to reached for the camera but Hikari swiftly pulled it away.

"OH, Come on! Do you know how much a girl would kill to get her hands on a picture like THAT of Taichi-san? I'd be RICH!"

"Your not getting this picture Daisuke, so forget it!" And with that Hikari walked off and entered the _minka _through it's sliding doors, closing them behind her and leaving Daisuke grumbling to himself.

Daisuke looked at Taichi who was now beginning to snore. "You better be glad you're good looking because if you weren't, you might not be getting all the attention by this author!"(That's me… _Flarie Hanami_, just so you know! ;)) Taichi groaned, stirred and kept right on sleeping.

"That's right, you keep sleeping… I don't need all the attention!" –Sniff-

Daisuke growled to himself and then headed off into the _minka_ through its sliding doors where Hikari had entered earlier. When he entered, he noticed that all of the other children (sans Taichi and Sora) and their digimon were already seated around a large table that was located directly in the center of the room. Sitting on lavishing silk cushions the teens and their companions were chewing down different plates of fish as well as bowls of _soba_ (wheat noodles).

"Man, this guy really knows how to eat!" Yamato said as he devoured down an entire bowl of soba at once and in response Mimi began to squirm in disgust.

"Say, where is Gennai anyway, shouldn't he be joining us in eating all this food?" Mimi looked at her plate of flounder and scooted it away from her, now finding she had lost her appetite, and in return Jyou (Didn't think he was going to show up?) greedily snatched the plate….held it high above his head and….

Poured the entire fish into his mouth. -- Mimi cringed again.

"He's with Sora in another room. I think he wanted to make sure she was okay or something, I mean it IS kind of strange and all for her being in the Dark Ocean, let alone the digital world."

There was a sound of low talking coming from the room next door and in curiosity, Biyomon (who had shown up earlier when Gennai called to say Sora was with him) perched her head against the door to see if she could make out what they were talking about.

"Can you hear what they are saying?" one of the children asked, but Biyomon shook her head. Just then the door open and out came the old man who looked down at the startled bird and chuckled.

"It's alright…Sora will be fine for now, but…Taichi might want to hear this.

"Right!" Hikari spoke up and exited out and when back out through the sliding doors.

It was dark now and the evening had finally settled over. As Hikari walked around the small garden, she glanced around at the trees, trying to remember which one Taichi was sleeping peacefully under. "_Oniichan_, Where are you?" 'Where could he be? I know he couldn't possibly want to go for a walk, not here with all us waiting on Gennai.' but Taichi was nowhere in site. "Oh Taichi, why do you have to do this… getting yourself lost, and here in the digital world too!" Hikari lowered her self to the ground and moaned only to be startled by a thunderous shriek that filled the air.

"Taichi?" She stood up and began to holler and as she did another deafening yell was heard.

"ONIICHAN!" Hikari ran toward the sound and as she stopped, her eyes widened, starring at her own brother lying on his stomach.

"Taichi are you alright?" She ran to him dropped to her knees next to him.

Hearing the sound of her voice Taichi lifted head slightly off the ground. He stared at her for a moment. There was tension in his eyes and as Hikari was about to mouth another word, he grabbed her arm squeezing it and jerked her to ground with him.

"Taichi, what is the meaning of this?" she shouted but Taichi gave her another glare.

"Are you trying to get us KILLED?" he whispered, his voice heavily shaken.

"Killed but-" Hikari was cut off. Before she could finish, there was a loud roar above her and when she looked up to see what had made the noise she was confronted with the swollen red eyes of a hovering black beast roaring and swaying his claws about in the air.

"THAT'S WHY!"

The hovering beast was what was left of what was thought of being a digimon. Like the forest the children had been in earlier, bits of his data was missing, including some fingers as well as having only one leg. His sight was penetrating and as he roared and the sound caused an ear piercing shrill causing Hikari to thrust her hands over her ears and screamed in pain at the sickening sound.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What in the world was that?"

"Hugh?" Miyako looked at Daisuke.

"Somebody was screaming!"

"What are you talking about Daisuke-kun, I didn't here anything."

"It sounded like Hikari!"

There is another scream and Daisuke jumps up startled, tripping over his cushion and landing on his head.

"Wow, even when Hikari isn't around she still manages to find a way to cause damage to that head of yours." Miyako giggled as Daisuke stood up once again rubbing his head fiercely.

As Miyako proceeded to giggle Gatomon sat up from where she was catnapping in the corner of the room. Sleepy eyed she stared at Daisuke in wonder.

"Did I hear somebody say something about Hikari?"

Miyako laughed. "Oh, yeah… Daisuke thought he heard Hikari screaming and then he tripped. The girls' got to have physic powers if she can nail him like that!"

Gatomon ignored that last comment. "Hikari was screaming! What? Where is she!"

"Relax, she went off to find Taichi so we can go ahead and get this talk about Sora over with."

"But I did here Hikari scream…" Daisuke pouted.

"YEAH RIGHT...and-" There is a roar as the ground beneath the digidestined begins to shake.

"SEE! I told you I heard something!" But before Daisuke was finished gloating the rest of the children had already left out the doorway, leaving Sora and Gennai behind.

"Come ON! I NEVER get any attention around here!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark digimon gave out another loud roar as threw his claws out at Hikari and Taichi and in response Taichi threw his arms around his sister, pulled her closely to him and in a flash rolled out of the way, causing the digimon's claws to hit the ground with such force that dirt flew out in all directions and covered Taichi and Hikari.

"Hikari!"

"Gatomon?" Hikari turned her head to see a small white cat running toward her.

"Gatomon armor shinka….. Nefertimon!"

There was a blinding flash of pink light as Hikari's digivice glowed and as Nefertimon flew out of the pink aurora she was being followed just behind by Agumon., running as fast as his little feet could carry him.

"This is my battle too! Agumon shinka…. Greymon!"

There is another flash of light as Taichi's digivice begins to glow its orange color… sending Greymon out of his own mist of light as he lands to ground in a stomp, shaking the earth beneath him.

The deranged digimon shreaked and prepared to attack Taichi and Hikari again, letting out a fiery breath. He howled out flames and just as he was about to complete his aim on the two, Nefertimon flies in fornt of the pair

"GOLDEN NOOSE!"

Unleahing a gold noose around what was left of the digimons neck, she yanked on it and drove him into the side of a cliff and in result the digimon's attack was instead fired at a nearby tree, disenigrating it into a thousand peices of data.

"There's something wrong with this digimon!" Koushiro shouted has he threw is hand over his head and knelt down to the ground to protect himself from falling rubble.

"He seems almost deranged!"

Yamato looked at Koushiro. "What are we going to do? We can't let him tear up this place or let him near Hikari or Taichi!" Koushiro agreed with Yamato. As much as he didn't want to destroy the digimon, he knew they would have to destroy it. The beast was becoming out of control as it roared and smashed everything in its site, screaming as if he was in terrible pain.

"NOVA BLAST" A giant ball of fire was shot out of Greymon's mouth and striked the monster in the face, causing him to fall backwards.

"I'm sorry Hikari, Taichi… but I have to do this." Greymon looked at Taichi., his eyes wobbling and as Taichi wanted to mouth out something to him, he couldn't bring himself out to make a word. Instead he simply nodded and looked at the fallen digimon.

"NOVA BLAST" With another fiery breath, Greymon launched his attack and hit the beast in the chest.

"I'm sorry friend." The digimon dissipated what was left its data into a thousand pieces and everyone become quite, starring where it once lay. Greymon turned to Taichi. "I think that digimon did not mean any harm or trouble… he seemed as if he was more in pain than anything." Taichi nodded and brushed the dirt out of his now very soiled hair.

"Let's get back to the house, I don't want Gennai or Sora to worry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the minka…

All she could think about was him, how she had woken up to see him and stared in his eyes and how more than anything she wanted to be with him. However, it could never happen, not with the way things were now. Now, these thoughts only taunted her. It was dangerous for the red-head to be around Taichi, maybe before... but not now. Even if she felt better when she was around him and maybe if he could frighten away her nightmares that tried to torment her, but in her heart she knew she was putting her best friend in danger and knew if she wished for nothing to happen to him, they would have to part. Every encounter they had with each other would in the end, cause only disaster. Sora slowly opened her eyes awaking from her hurting thoughts and peered around the room. The room was dimly lit up with the tiny table lamps and candles that filled the room. There were charts and posters hanging everywhere and as Sora's eyes moved about the room, they stopped upon a certain chart that hung on the wall in front of her. Sitting up in her sleeping bag she stared in awe at it and then in curiosity she got up from the ground and walked over to it. The chart was red and filled with different diagrams and pictures explaining the different type of data forms, data, vaccine and virus. Sora's heart sunk as she stared at the picture of a poor digimon designating. She had had enough dwelling on these sad thoughts and feeling miserable she walked out of the room through its doors.

As the sliding doors creaked, Gennai turned around to see Sora standing in the doorway. She looked around the room and looked at Gennai confused.

"Where is everybody?"

"They went out in search of your friends, Taichi and Hikari I believe.

"What? Are they alright?"

Gennai looked at her, his face held no expression.

"Sora, why don't you rest now... you've been through a lot today."

Sora glared at him, she knew something was wrong and he wasn't going to tell her.

"Then I'm going to find them." As Sora was about to make her way out the doors that lead outside a surprising hand grabbed her arm and jerked her back, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Gennai!"

"Under NO circumstance are you to leave this house!"

Sora looked up at the strange old man. She hadn't expected to see such anger in such a wise old man such as Gennai. His eyes were filled with tension. Gennai knew there was something up with her and wasn't about to let her out on her own.

"Look! I just want to find Taichi, Hikari and the others!" she shouted to him.

"Your friends will be fine."

"Then what was that scream I had heard back when I was resting.?"

"That doesn't concern you."

Sora had had it. She wasn't about to let anything happen to her friends. Standing up, she gave a sweet smile to Gennai.

"Your right, maybe I should rest."

"Now that's better, why don't you sit down and have something to eat." Gennai walked over toward the table that was still covered in leftover from the others and as he was about to sit down, Sora flashed him a smirk, thrust the sliding doors open and dashed outside.

"WHAT do you THINK your doing? Sora! Sooraa! SORA!" Gennai began calling her name out but Sora kept running, never looking back.

NOTES: Thanks for reading and if you have any ideas for the fic, I'd love to here them! I also would love to here your thoughts about what you think might happen or anything that might be going on. REVIEW

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS**

**_Rayana Wolfer_**- _Like before, thanks for all the reviews! You have been a HUGE confidence booster and I can't wait for your next review. It's always cool to see another fellow Taiora fan...especially after that "INCIDENT" in Digimon 02. I'm only worried now that I might disapoint you later! Keep uo the good work! ;)_

_**Brokenheartt37**-you edited the fic?_

**_JyouraKoumi_**-_Okay, I'm not going to try to be mean but... do you really find pleasure writing reviews like that? You and I both have different opinions and if you don't agree with mine then I suggest you find a different fic to read._

_**Gundamknight**- It is pretty funny, I wanted to give Hikari a little bit of rage since she always seemed to act perfect in the show. Deep down inside I bet if you make her angry, she's going to come after you with her fist!_

**_dbzgtfan2004_**-_glad you like it!_


	5. Ch5 Enemies and Villians

DISCALAIMER: I do not own Digimon or any it's characters. I only like to torture Taichi.

NOTES: So sorry for the delay. I honestly did not plan to post a chapter so late, many things to do you know! Well anyway, I like to give up a warning to any Sorato or Yamato fans out there that may be reading this fic. Although Sorato is not my cup of tea, I am in no way dissing Yamato in this chapter or the fact that I believe Sorato should not exist. I am simply writing to Yamato's character. Please no Flames discarding any of these ideas. Also I am doing poorly in the review section so if there is anything I can do to improve this fic (I am not taking out Taiora so don't even try it! ).

On with the fic…

"Sora! Sooraa! SOORAA!"

Sora had disappeared through the trees leaving Gennai standing in his own doorway, casting a gaze on the forest that she had disappeared into.

"Sora, you're only going to make things worse."

"_Onii-chan_, why were you so far out from Gennai's house? Were supposed to stay together." Hikari looked at her bother and grasped his arm as she walked along side him. A look of worry ceased her brow and she could only wonder what interrupted her brother's peaceful sleep. The children and their digimon were making their way back to Gennai's small little minka (Japanese styled house), walking through thick the woods against the gloom that had settled in the skies. Taichi, eager to meet up with Gennai and Sora, ignored hid sister's question and picked up his pace, now walking faster than he was before.

"Taichi!" Hikari tugged on her brother's arm and pulled him to a stop

"What? Hikari, we need to be worrying about getting back to Gennai…and Sora!" Hikari only gave his arm a gentle squeeze. She was not about to let her brother get off that easy. It did not matter how Taichi was feeling right now. She wanted answers and Taichi knew this so he sighed.

"Look, I just heard some noise and thought I might try and check it out."

"…and you ran into that digimon?" She whispered. Taichi nodded.

"Can we please get going now, It's getting really dark and late and…DARK AND LATE? OH CRAP! WE NEED TO GET HOME NOW BEFORE MOM KILLS US!"

There was sudden burst of silence as everyone came to a sudden Holt and looked at each other and then realizing that Taichi was actually right, sprinted into a run toward Gennai's house, Fear and Adrenaline powering the way.

As the teens were running Mimi tripped over her own platform shoes. She toppled over the rest of the gang and like dominoes, one by one, the digidestined fell over, hitting the ground and landing into one massive pile.

"How in the earth can THAT happen?" Koushiro said as he staggered to pull himself up from the ground. "At this rate we're not even going to make it back to Gennai's house let alone home!"

"Don't you think I know we're late…I live in AMERICA!" (The time is different there don't you know? ;)

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that! Boy for all we know it could be 3 in the morning there." Mimi scowled at Koushiro

"Ugh? Never mind."

The children and digimon, after managing to pick themselves up from their fall, began to run toward the house again, and as they continued to run the silhouette of a house came into view. Reaching the front lawn of the house, Daisuke proceeded to make a jump for the door only to topple over Gennai who had since been standing there ever since Sora had run away.

"Oh Gennai, thank goodness it's you!

We just forgot that with it all being late and dark outside, I mean it is REALLY dark outside, I- mean we- we got to get back to the real world and-"

"PLEASE GET OFF OF ME!" Gennai shouted and pushed Daisuke of him, sending him falling backwards onto Hikari's feet.

"OW!" Hikari bashed Daisuke's head.

Ignoring his sister temper, Taichi looked around the room. Something wasn't right, something was missing. Confused, Taichi turned to Gennai who was brushing himself off.

"Where's Sora?" He asked.

"Your friend ran off a little while ago, I tried to stop her but she just kept running."

"WHAT? You let a 16-year-old girl off into the digital world all by herself and without even a digimon to protect her. She could get her self KILLED!" Taichi looked at Biyomon who was sleeping in the corner of the room.

"Don't you DARE use that tone of voice with me! Have you know respect for your elders? Besides your little so-called holder of love tricked me, she lied and ran off! You do realize you have been a bad influence on her don't you?"

In defeat, Taichi lowered his head and mumbled, his bangs tumbling into his face.

"We have to go find her."

"What? Did you not hear yourself before? It's late and we need to get back to the real world!" Yamato shouted back to him.

Taichi raised his head and looked at the Blonde, his eyes narrowing on him as he felt a sudden rage of anger slowly build up within him.

"What? Leave Sora here in the digital world all by herself?"

"Sora wont be by herself, we can send Biyomon to search for her, and when she finds her, she can bring her back here where she can be sent home. We all have families we need to get back to. There's no sense in all of us going to search for her."

Taichi gritted his teeth. No sense in going to search for Sora? What is he thinking! She's out there all by herself, who knows where in the digital world. Isn't Yamato afraid she might be attacked by another mad digimon like he had been earlier that day. What if she became unresponsive again only this time she didn't wake up. There was no telling what could happen to her and it was questions like these that nearly killed Taichi. As numerous thought began to flood through his mind, his finger began to curl into a fist and brought them up an inch from his chest.

"Families?" He shouted and continued. "All you have to go home to is your father and he is always working late!" Taichi sunk a deep low growl in his throat.

He was right. As much as Yamato did not want to admit it, his father did work late so their was no point in worrying that he might get in trouble for being late. However Yamato was not going to give up in this argument. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Taichi

Yagami was not the boss of him and he can just TRY and tell him what to do.

"For your information YAGAMI, I have a LIFE and don't you think the other's do to. What about Hikari, your own sister. She needs to get home and so do the others. It's almost 10:30 and there's no doubt that were all going to get in trouble with are parents. As Yamato's words flew out of his mouth, Yamato too found himself raising his fists. Noticing this, Takeru gave him a sympathetic look and took hold of his arm, trying to lower his fist.

"You stay out of this!" Before Takeru could say another word, Yamato shoved his brother away and turned back to Taichi. Glaring at him, he smirked and placed his hand on the sliding doors. Sliding them open, a breeze rushed in and ruffled his hair and as if in slow motion he turned to Taichi once again. Mouthing out the words "I'm going home and you can't stop me."

Taichi knew what Yamato was about to do and before Yamato could take a second step out the door, a hand shot out and grabbed the back of his collar, jerking the staggering blond backwards.

"WHY YOU-" Before Yamato could finish, a fist was implanted in his face and Yamato staggered backwards crashing into the floor. A single drop of blood dripped form his nose, sliding down his face and to dripping to the floor.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHER TILL WE FIND SORA!"

Yamato wiped away a bit of blood the drizzled out of his nose and looked up at Taichi. Taichi was tense, more then usual anyway. His veins had tightened and looked as if they were going to pop around his face and his once chocolate brown eyes had now become solid black orbs. 'There is no way Taichi could get this angry over Sora could he?' Yamato thought to himself but before he could think of another thought, Taichi grabbed the front of his collar and hoisted him off the ground.

"DID YOU HEAR ME?"

Yamato snapped. "NO ONE talks to me like that!"

Surprisingly Yamato sent his fist hurdling into the brown haired boy's gut and just as Yamato knew he would Taichi released his grip on Yamato and hit the ground hacking up spit.

"Oh, yeah?"

Yamato smirked and looked down at him, watching Taichi cradle his stomach and spitting.

"Don't you smirk at me!" Taichi winced at him but Yamato only shrugged and smiled back at him.

"You know what your problem is Taichi? You never know when to quit. Face it Taichi you aren't the boss of me so you better quit before you wind up on the floor again."

"You know what Yamato?" Taichi looked up at Yamato from where he was spitting and grinned.

"What." Yamato's grin diminished and his voice was filled with doubt.

"You never know when to SHUT UP so you better quit while you're ahead!"

"You-" Taichi cut Yamato off. He had leapt from where he was sitting and charged at Yamato into the wall, tackling him to the ground. He punched him in the sides of his head one punch after another and even as Yamato yelled in strict pain, Taichi continued his attack ignoring the other children's pleas and cries.

"Taichi STOP IT!" Hikari cried out but her brother kept at it, sending one blow after another to the sides of Yamato's head. Yamato screamed in pain and tried to grab Taichi's neck but each time he tried to lift his arm, Taichi's punched would get in the way and it would be deemed hopeless to try and continue to resist him.

"Taichi stop it!" More cries filled the room as Gennai made his way to the two fighting boys.

"You two need to quit it. How is fighting going to help Sora? The only thing you two will succeed in doing is killing each other before we even find her."

As if Taichi's mind was set on something else Taichi ignored Gennai's pleas. The world around him had completely diminished. He only found himself and his enemy. The world was shut out from him and the worst part of it all; Taichi's enemy was his own best friend. Best friend. Taichi snapped back to reality. He had almost forgotten that Yamato was his best friend, not his enemy.

"Taichi-kun…"

Taichi immediately stopped what he was doing and looked down at Yamato who was beneath him, his own rage vanishing as quickly as it has appeared.

"Yamato…I'm so-"

Before Taichi could finish Yamato shoved Taichi off of him and stood up, brushing the dirt off of him. Taichi himself only sat there on his knees starring at the ground and as if he had come out of a sudden trance, Taichi's black orbs returned to his familiar chocolate brown eyes. Unnoticed by Yamato however, Taichi's eyes began to fog. He stood up clenching his fist. Starring at the ground and bangs in face he mumbled.

"If you guys don't care then I'll find her myself."

"Taichi, it's not that we don't care-" Hikari sighed. Her brother has already left, leaving the rest of the group feeling guilty.

"Onii-chan." She whispered staring at the open door of which Taichi had left through.

Yamato rubbed the side of his now bleeding head and looked at Hikari.

"I didn't think your brother could get so angry. I know he was a bit aggressive… but not a mad man."

Hikari looked at Yamato shocked

"My brother is NOT a mad man." She looked at Yamato and he looked back at her. Yamato tensed up, he wasn't sure whether Hikari would yell at him or let it go. Seeing Yamato stiffen, Hikari softened up and smiled softly.

"Taichi just doesn't know to control his temper, especially when it comes to his own insecurities."

'Insecurities?' Yamato thought to himself. He wouldn't think Taichi had any insecurity. Taichi was too stubborn and wouldn't let anything get in his way. Unless. Unless, Hikari was referring to Sora. Was Sora one of Taichi's insecurities?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breathing in a breath of brisk cold air, Taichi looked up to the night's sky. The horizon twinkled thousands of stars and the moon radiated a soft beautiful glow.

"Sora-chaan!" Taichi called out. There was no answer, only the sound of his own echo repeating itself back to him. Taichi yelled out again, this time even louder.

"Sora! Soorraa! SOOORRRAAAAAAA! "Taichi voice penetrated the atmosphere and churned with the howl of the wind. In the distance a loud moan played in Sora Takenouchi's ears. "Soooooorraaaaaaaa…" The wind howled and in confusion, Sora stopped running and paused for a moment. She listened to the wind. "Was that Taichi that I just heard?" She asked herself. The wind howled again. 'No it couldn't be… it's the wind.' She thought to herself and decided to continue on moving, walking this time. Sora didn't know where she was going and truth be told, she did not wish to meet up with Taichi and the others. In fact, Sora did not even have an idea why she had even tried to run away from Gennai. Deep in side Sora's heart, she felt like she wanted to be all-alone. She did not wish for attention and she did not long to see Taichi. She just wanted to be left alone. It would be better this way.

Un realizing where she was going, Sora eventually ended up in an open field as Sora began to shiver she began to notice little white crystals fall from the sky. Twinkling in the moonlight, the snowflake shimmered and began to form a soft velvet blanket upon the ground. Allured by the snow's beauty, Sora knelt down upon her knees and scooped up a handful of snow into the palm of her hand. She admired the snow, it was so soft as she crumbled the powder in her hands; but as much as it was soft, the snow was cold as well.

She could feel the bitter cold deepening within her skin and was about to set the snow back when something unusual happened. The soft small little crystals Sora had once been holding were now reshaping into cold little black spheres. "Black Snow?" Sora cried out, releasing the snow between her fingers. She stood up and looked at her surroundings. Not only had the snow in her hand somehow changed in form but the snow around her as well. The sky was now pouring down little black fluff spheres and staring in horror of her surroundings Sora's eyes began to brim with tears. She fell to the ground in dread and began to weep. Burying her head amidst the snow.

"Sora..." a voice suddenly called out.

Startled Sora pulled her head up and turned around to see her caller. Her eyes filled with tears, she could only make out a tall shadowy silhouette.

"Why are you doing this?" Sora cried out to the being before her. In response to her question, the figure grinned.

"I'm not doing anything, it is you who is doing this." Taking a couple of slow steps toward the frightened girl, the shadow emitted a red beam of light, shining it amidst the snow and darkness. In response the red head began to cower and scoot her self-backward against the snow, whimpering and crying. She was fearful of this being, more than she had ever been and when she felt her legs become numb from the cold, she found her self unable to move any further and was paralyzed in fear.

"Please… just leave me alone." She choked. The tall silhouette grinned and the red beam of light dissipated.

"You realize I have all the time in the world to finish you off, don't you?"

Sora said nothing, she had no idea what "he" was talking about but she was to paralyzed with fear to move or say anything.

"Let's just see how this plays out for now, I'd like to see Taichi Yagami's end in the near future."

NOTES: I hope you like this chapter. I actually had a lot fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I do. Yes, I realize there was no direct interaction between Taichi and Sora but don't worry; there will be a lot more interaction in the future.

Also I am doing poorly in the review section of this fic so I would like to see some more reviews in the near future. If you have to, type about what you might happen or what you might want to happen. I am always open to suggestions!

_RayanaWolfer_ - You are doing a great job in reviewing, I can't wait to hear from you again! Right now you are my NUMBER 1 reviewer! YAY!

_JyouraKoumi_- My favorite color is blue but what does that have to do with anything? By the way I wish you wouldn't be posting such rude remarks. Reviews and Forum entries should be clean and stay on topic.


	6. Ch6 Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon but if I did, you would be sure to never see Taichi Yagami ever again.

Notes: Hi there again! It's I Flarie Hanami here to say thanks for all the reviews I got for my 5th chapter. I got a lot of popularity through the last chapter and I was surprised to find my fic hit some of the people's favorites. THANKS SO MUCH! This chapter was supposed to be much longer but due to things coming up, I ran out of time. You should however enjoy this chapter anyway (I hope!).

_**Now on with the fic… **_

"_Please… just leave me alone." She choked. The tall silhouette grinned and the red beam of light dissipated. _

"_You realize I have all the time in the world to finish you off, don't you?" _

_Sora said nothing, she had no idea what "he" was talking about but she was too paralyzed with fear to move or say anything. _

"_Let's just see how this plays out for now, I'd like to see Taichi Yagami's end in the near future." _

"Taichi-kun…" Sora looked at the figure that was now hovering over her. Her lips trembling as those sudden words escaped out of her mouth involuntarily. She could now make out his frightful sight. He was tall. Very tall, and possessed two powerful long arm made of metal that revealed a stream of red and black wires seeping trough them. In fact the being's entire body was crafted in metal, starting from hid head where long dreadlocks s of wires hung past his shoulders as if resembling hair to two clawed feet that dug into the ground as he walked, absorbing data as he went. This being was all too much a digimon and was definitely NOT a remarkable sight. It sent chills down Sora's spine when she dared gaze at his zombie- impression face, revealing a single fleshy eye that appeared to have been scarred or burned from another.

Without another thought, the digimon lashed out his claw like hand toward Sora, taking grasp of her auburn hair and yanking her out her sitting position. In surprise, Sora squealed.

"You haven't changed a bit!" He grinned at her. Sora tried to jerk her head away from the digimon's grasp but it proved useless. His wirey fingers began to tangle within her hair and sharpen their hold on her.

"Let go!" She cried out but the digimon only laughed.

"It's a good thing that boy of yours' is still fond of you. It makes things funner. I going to enjoy the destruction that you're going to ensue." Smiling in triumph, the digimon loosened his grip on Sora's hair and Sora now taking advantage of the opportunity, jerked her head back quickly, and allowing her hair to slide between the digimon's fingers and out of his hold. With nothing holding her back now, Sora made a break for it and started to run, faster then she ever thought she could and to her pleasure, she realized the strange digimon was not chasing her. In fact, the digimon was not even attempting to stop her. As he watched her go, a small smile crept up on his face and he curled his lips in a devilish manner.

"I'll let you put yourself out of misery. It won't be long till all your data is corrupted." He liked the sound of that. Corrupted.

"CORRUPTED!" Sora shouted as she fell to the ground and slammed her fist into the soft powdery snow. "As long as I'm here everything will be destroyed, including Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke and the other. Even Gennai for that matter." Unnoticed by Sora at the time a black mist began to creep itself around her and as she continued to scream and shout in agony the mist became darker and darker and dissolved away at the snow. This she noticed and when she realized what was happening she became quite.

"THAT'S IT!" She screamed. "I QUIT! I quit being a digidestine and I quit coming to this stupid place!" Screaming her own sorrows Sora reached for digivice and stared at it. "Like a video game, when things don't work out like you want them to, you quit and that's' just what I'm going to do!" Sora peered around the snow-covered field, took a quick peek at her digivice and then scanned the field again. 'There should be a computer here somewhere.' She thought to herself and when her digivice picked up a signal, she stood up ignoring her numb limbs and broke out into a run toward her newfound location. Just as her digivice had pinpointed out, there only a couple of feet in front of her stood a computer. Sighing in relief Sora walked over to the machine and brushed the snow off that is was engulfed in. After taking one last look at the troubles around her, Sora held out her own digivice to the computer's screen and solemnly called out "Digi-port OPEN!" There was a flash of light and a colorful gate appeared on the screen.

Sora's digivice emitted a shining glow as she felt herself drift off the ground. A surge of energy rushed through her body like a storm of electricity but this surge of energy was different from the normal feeling she felt when transferring her data. Before Sora could blink, a high voltage shock went strait through her body, stabbing and paining her very heart and as she felt her data scatter, she let out a horrid piercing scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEE!"

Sora felt her very life drain out of her as if she had always been data.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the distance, Black snow began to fall harder as Taichi and Augumon slowly made their way up a tiring hill. The wind was blowing harshly now due the snow and as Taichi gazed at the sky, Sora's piercing scream could barely be heard above the wind's roar. Turning his head swiftly, he looked in the direction of which he had heard the howling scream.

"Sora!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora's body was thrown to the ground, her color now taking that of a negative photograph. Her lifeless body laid there in the snow like a rag doll and her digivice laying next to her, still shining its blue glow and repeatedly going off. It would have been thought that Sora would be dead but as if she had been awoken by a terrible dream, her eyes burst open and she began to choke for air. Trying to catch her breath, Sora laid there on the ground starring back at the sky. She was still in the digital world and the computer she had tried to enter the real world was now in shambles. Beads of sweat perspired her forehead and her heart was going through a series of rapid beatings.

"Am I dead?" She choked to herself. Her eyes now brimming with tears and a weird sensation took over her body. Her skin stinging with pain as she felt her own data regain its original form.

"I-I can't leave this place! No! NO! This CANT be! Why can't I LEAVE THIS PLACE!" Desperate to return to the real world Sora pulled herself up from the ground and crawled over to the dismantled computer.

"It can't be…" She took up a piece of broken glass in her hand and when she accidentally pricked her own delicate finger, a drop of blood dripped to the snow along with a shimmering teardrop. In rage, Sora threw the piece of glass as faraway as she could and let out another wailing scream- only to be soon silenced by a familiar voice.

"Sora?"

'No! Not here, not now!' Sora turned around, her eyes widening as she became face to face with Taichi Yagami.

"Stay away from me!"

"What are you talking about?" Taichi took a couple of steps toward Sora and in response, Sora scooted a couple steps back.

"I said stay away!"

"I don't understand! What's wrong?" Taichi was about to reach his hand out to Sora when she slapped it and he pulled it back to him.

"Sora are you okay?"

"IM FINE!"

"You don't look fine."

"Well I am and leave me ALONE!"

"Come on Sora, quit playing around. The others and I have been really worried about you. It's time you come back home."

"Taichi, I'm not playing and I'm not going anywhere!"

"COME ON!" Taichi voice was now beginning to fill with anger. It did not matter whether he was talking to Sora or not. She was going to come with him whether she liked it or not.

"I SAID **NO**!"

"SORA!" Taichi's rage was beginning to get the better of him. Without even thinking, he threw his arms around the small angry little girl and lifted her up off the ground in his massive hold.

"Your coming with me whether you like it or not!" Kicking and screaming, Sora struggled to get out of his grip.

"Taichi LET GO!"

Surprisingly Taichi smiled. "She is so cute when she is angry." Taichi thought.

"Come on Sora, Stop struggling. Do you really think your gonna-"

**CHOMP! **

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Taichi looked down to see Sora's teeth sink into his arm and in a sudden rush of pain, Taichi cried out and dropped her, giving her the escape that she needed.

Lifting his sleeve up Taichi stared at his arm. There in his arm was a bite mark so deep that blood was filling the piercing.

"DAMN THAT HURTS!" Taichi looked up to see Sora making a break for it, running as fast as she could away form him.

"Oh no you don't!" With that said he to ran after her.

Making her way out of the field, Sora made her way into a thick forest that was flourished with many trees of bright reds, oranges, and yellows and as she ran, the moonlight shimmered down upon her, illuminating her figure. Taichi wasn't far behind. He to made his way into the thick forest and was now on Sora's heel, sweating like a mad dog as he ran.

"Why are you running from me?" He called out but to his dismay Sora ignored him and kept on running.

"Leave me ALONE!" Sora cried out. She had no idea what to do. Taichi was going to catch her eventually and she could not run forever. She would eventually tire out leaving her vulnerable to Taichi and leaving Taichi vulnerable to fait. Desperate to find her way out of this sticky situation, Sora found her self upon a terrible thought as she neared toward a lake. Suicide. If she can't return to the real world there was no point on living and with her current state, there was not much to her life other than pain and sorrows.

"Sora quit running!" Taichi was now very close to her. In fact if Taichi could have jumped about several feet he could have grabbed the deranged girl and the goose chase would be over but as if fait was against him, he took notice of Sora heading toward the lake.

"Sora, what are you doing?" 'Oh no she wasn't!' A horrible thought crept in to Taichi's mind.

"SORA STOP!" Taichi shouted out at the top of his lungs but it was too late. Sora threw herself into the cold icy waters with a mighty splash and sunk.

'Its better this way." Sora thought as she sunk beneath the water's surface.

NOTES: Whew! I'm done with this chapter! Sorry about the cliffhanger but I was really in a rush to get this chapter posted. I know a lot of you have been reading this fic and have not been reviewing by the way. REVIEW! By the way, I love it when people review more than once. It tells me that people really like your fic and are keeping up with you.


	7. Ch7 Answers

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. I don't own digimon yada, yada, yada and yes I wish I could own Taichi!

NOTES: Well, I'm really sorry about ending the last chapter the way I did but I had really run out of time. I hope that this chapter will also be longer for you readers.

On with the fic...

"SORA NO!"

Taichi's heart started racing faster and faster as he watched the out of breath red head plunge herself into the lake. Speechless, his mouth gone dry, trying to find a pair of words to scream out to her but he found none. He was to confined in shock and bewilderment, both confusion and anger rising through his veins stunning him to a paralyzed state. There was a splash and with great intensity Taichi snapped out of his statue like form. His mind clicked and raced as he felt his own knees rise up to his chest and he found himself almost falling forward in desperation. As if the sounds of the rippling water and rising waves gave some new impulse, he found those two words he had wanted to shout out.

"SORA NO!"

A sudden source of energy took over his body and became in possession of Taichi. He felt himself linger in blind strength and found himself running toward the lake with great speed and before he could even reach the edge he spread out his arms and plummeted into the lake after Sora. Sinking beneath the shallow surface, Taichi opened his eyes and peered around as best he could through the murky waters. It was when he caught a glimpse of something sinking out of the corner of his eye that Taichi knew he had found Sora and proceeded to swim frantically toward her.

She saw him. Taichi had jumped in after her and now as she watched him make his way toward her, she closed her eyes and proceeded to let out her last bit of breath, hoping that this would end her quickly and stop any intentions that Taichi might have. To her dismay however, Taichi had no intentions of turning back but instead witnessing Sora giving herself up so easily to death, he swam frantically toward her. Sora could feel herself lose her self as she sank to the bottom of the lake and rested in the dirt on the lake floor. It would be but a minute before she would be completely out and Taichi was running out of time. Just as it seemed Sora was going to accomplish her goal of drowning herself, she felt a pair of strong arms circle around her waist. When in full grasp the arms tightened around her and she could feel that her back was now pressed up against something hard and warm. Taichi had now full grasp on Sora. Holding her to his chest so she could not wriggle free and as much as Sora tried to struggle from his grip, she felt herself drift off into darkness and everything went blank.

_--flash back--_

_A stream of light poured into the computer room as Daisuke, Hikari, Irori, Miyako, and Ken entered the computer room._

"_Great job you guys!" Koushiro stood up out of his chair and congratulated the returning digidestine. "That should be the last of any control spires in the area!"_

_Daisuke smiled._

"_Yah! I needed a good workout after all that eating that I did this morning.!" Daisuke pulls out a surprisingly un melted candy bar from his pocket and eats it._

_Unnoticed by any of the digidestine at the time, Sora walks into the room. She looks around as if she is looking for something and when she confirms there is nothing there other than the computers, Koushiro and the other children, she sighs._

"_Hey guys!" Sora called out. "I was hoping I could come with you guys to the digital world today. I miss it so much and with all Gennai's talk about a new evil digimon, I want to actually help out for once!"_

"_Sorry Sora." Hikari apologized. "We just got back form the digital world today and there's really nothing wrong happening right now."_

"_Hikaris' right! We just got rid of the last bit of control spires and we haven't seem anything out of the ordinary." Koushiro replied._

_Sora sighed. She so longed to visit the digital world. She missed its sights, its smells and its never-ending adventures._

"_Oh."_

"_We were just about to go home. You should be getting home too Sora." Koushiro looked at her as he walked out the door. Sora nodded._

"_Don't you go anywhere near that computer!" he joked. Sora grinned. She knew he was joking but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel that he meant it too._

"_Fine." Sora smiled as she followed the rest of the digidestine out of the room._

_The school building was now empty as Sora made her way down the hallway by herself. Sora couldn't help but wonder about the digital world as she dragged her feet against the tiled flooring._

"_Sometimes I wonder why I am still a digidestine." She sighed to herself. As she made her way silently down the hall, an unknown arm suddenly wrapped around her shoulder causing her to jump._

"_Sometimes I wonder why you hang around empty school buildings after hours." In fright Sora jumped back and ended up stepping on the other person's foot and with a loud yell the stranger withdrew his arm and fell backwards._

"_TAICHI-KUN? DON"T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"_

_Grinning at Sora, Taichi stood up._

"_But I do! A girl like yourself shouldn't be hanging out with a bunch of pre-teens after hours!"_

"_I should be asking you the same thing." The girl glared at him._

"_Hey! Hey! I'm only here because the school's got soccer practice and they need an experienced player to show them how it's done." Taichi held his hands up in defense._

"_Too bad there aren't any good players here to teach them."_

"_Funny. You think you can still play soccer? I mean your still not playing that girly tennis are you?"_

"_I KNOW I can play soccer! Better than YOU… and for your information guys play tennis too you know."_

"_I doubt that first one. So what are you doing here anyway?"_

_Sora didn't answer. She stared at the floor._

"_Well?" Taichi asked again._

"_I wanted to go to the digital world. I wanted to help out in some way but Koushiro said there's nothing to help with. Every thing is basically perfect."_

"_Funny."_

"_Why do you say that? _

"_Because Koushiro just e-mailed me saying Daisuke and the others had a bad run in with a wild digimon on their way to destroy some control spires. The digimon was apparently abnormal or something. Not evil and not good. Just deranged."_

"_That's not what Koushiro told me."_

"_Well it's true. See? Here, I even have the e-mail to prove it!"_

_Taichi took out his d-terminal from his pocket and opened it. There enough on the screen was an e-mail from Koushiro explaining the troubles of a mad digimon. When Sora was finished reading it she looked up at Taichi's face, sadness and confusion taking over her own._

"_Why would Koushiro lie to me?" She said softly._

"_Don't know! Probably didn't want you to worry or get you hurt or something."_

"_Yeah." As Sora said this it seemed as if she hadn't been listening to Taichi but had "gone off to another world". However her thoughts were soon interrupted when a shrill filled the halls of the junior high building._

"_HEY SEMPAI! Johnny accidentally smashed the soccer ball through your car's windshield!" Taichi frantically turns around to see a small blond boy raising his hands in the air._

"_HE WHAT?"_

"_I said John-" It was too late for the blond boy. In blind furry Taichi ran over him and down the hallway screaming "MY BABY! MY BABY" leaving a cloud of smoke behind him. Sora and the blond boy could only sweat drop._

"_Taichi-kun…" Sora said in annoyance._

_-End flash back- _

Still holding Sora in arms Taichi surfaced and took a big breath of air. The sudden breeze pressed against his face as he pulled himself and Sora out of the water. His hair and clothes were now drenched in water as he gently laid Sora on the ground. He studied her features. Sora was once again out but this time she seemed so peaceful as if she was only sleeping. Sora's lips took most of Taichi's attention. He knew what he was supposed to do if he wanted her to wake up and he wanted more than anything to brush his lips up against her own but he was afraid of her reaction to all of this. It was bad enough Sora had wanted to be left alone in the first place.

Finding these facts useless to argue with, Taichi got onto his knees and held Sora's nose close. He dipped his head over her own and with a blissful sigh; he ran his lips over hers' and breathed into her. For a second Taichi lingered a bit to long in Sora's mouth and when he remembered his mission he raised his head and pressed it up against her chest.

Still no breathing. He growled and pressed his lips against hers' again this time almost sighing into her. As Taichi breathed into Sora a second time he couldn't help but feel Sora's lips move slowly under his and on natural instinct, he found himself wanting to press his lips even harder upon her own. Without Taichi realizing however, Sora was now beginning to wake up and as she opened her eyes she felt someone's hair brush against her face.

Realizing it was Taichi who was above her, she tried to say his name but instead her lips were twisted into a passionate kiss with Taichi leading the way. Startled that Taichi was now trying to kiss her she shoved the teen off of her in extreme embarrassment and staggered back.

"You... you kissed me!" Sora shouted angrily her face red with heat.

"I guess I did." Taichi grinned.

As much as Sora did not want to admit she enjoyed the kiss, she felt a sense of blind rage within her. Taichi had NO permission to kiss her and the fact that he had stole it from her when she was most vulnerable made things worse. Sora crawled over to where Taichi was sitting and glared at him.

"Taichi?" She smiled.

"Yeah?" He grinned.

SLAP

"DONT EVER KISS ME WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

Taichi rubbed his soar red cheek and grinned. 'It was worth it!' he thought to himself.

All the while Agumon had watched the entire scene. He had Seen Sora jump into the lake and he had seen Taichi try to kiss her when he rescued her. 'Humans can be so funny!' he thought to himself. Looking at Taichi, he grimaced.

"That was some slap she gave you! Do all human girls act like that when you kiss them or is it just you?"

Taichi ignored that statement.

"Ow!" Startled Sora turned around to see Taichi still rubbing his swollen cheek. His cheek was redder now.

"Gaah! It keeps burning!" Sora became still and she felt her heart begin to race uncontrollably.

"Taichi-kun, are you alright?" She whispered in a worried tone of voice.

"I don't know. I wouldn't think a slap would BURN this bad. Maybe if I splash some water..."

Sora had it. Too afraid that she was going to ultimately hurt her friend, she hung her head in the shadows of her hair and replied in a soft barley heard tone...

"Bye Taichi." Sora made a dash for the lake again at full speed. Not looking back. She began to scream and when Taichi realized Sora was at it again, he got up from where he was sitting and ran toward her. Sora made it to the edge of the lake when Taichi threw his arms in front her, grabbed her wrists with his opposite hands, and tightened his arms around her mid-section. Using his weight he forcibly pulled her back with a great jerk thus sending him falling backwards on his butt with Sora in tow. Sora screamed as Taichi twisted her arms over each other in the opposite direction so she could not move them or get out of his hold.

"Taichi PLEASE let go!" She cried as she struggled left and right, trying to make it out of his grasp but Taichi only squeezed her tighter causing her to squeal in pain. It was hopeless for Sora to try and break through. In defeat she quit struggling and began to whimper "just leave me alone..."

"I don't know what is wrong with you but I'm telling you, drowning yourself is NOT the answer.!" Taichi squeezed her wrists.

"Taichi your hurting me..." Sora look at Taichi's arm and indicated that he was squeezing her to tightly and in response Taichi loosened his grip.

SPLASH

"SORA?"

Sora had pushed her self forward and threw her head into the water, holding her breath until Taichi pulled her back out. As he pulled her back out of the lake, water dripped from Sora's wet matted hair and she looked at him again and started to cry some more.

"Just leave me alone.."

"Sora, what's wrong?" He hugged her and began to slowly rock her, back and forth, left and right. He didn't know what was wrong with her but something told her she needed more comfort then he could give her. None the less he rocked her gently and said nothing, hoping that she would reveal herself to him eventually after she calmed down.

"Taichi... why must you torture me." she said softly.

"Because I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt."

A small smile formed across her delicate features.

"I care about you too and that's why I am doing this."

"Doing what?" He looked at her confused but when he noticed she was staring back at the lake he realized what she was talking about.

"You want to kill yourself and this somehow involves me as the reason? Sora you know I wouldn't hurt you!"

"Taichi-kun its nothing like that. I know you would never hurt me. It's what I might do to you that I am afraid of."

"Do to me?" He looked at her puzzled. "What are you talking about? Why do you keep running form me!"

"Do you remember the black snow?"

Taichi looked around him, the black snow was still falling and he and Sora were slowly being covered in it. Taichi shook his head and the black powder fell out of his wild hair and into Sora's lap.

"Yeah."

"I did that."

"How could you-"

Sora interrupted him." I've been infected with a black virus. My data is corrupted. I can't log out of the digital world and everywhere I go I infect or corrupt the data that is around me. I might even have infected you. Slowly and silently I am losing my own data as I speak and I will eventually die." Sora started to choke on her own words. She was barely understandable through her sobs but Taichi understood and continued to listen. His gaze fixed on her distressed face.

"I want to kill myself. Get rid of what is left of the virus before it spreads even more. He wants to kill you."

"What are you talking about?"

"He wants to kill you Taichi. He hates you. He infected me to kill you and everything else in the digital world."

"Who wants to kill me?"

Sora did not answer. She was too afraid to answer.

"Come on! Answer me! Was it a digimon? A person? Say something!" Taichi shook the poor red head but she did not answer. She only cried.

"Come on! Were going home. Nobody can mess with you if were back in the real world. Taichi stood up and reached out his hand to Sora who in exchange took it and stood up.

"Taichi-kun I can't! I already told you!"

"Nonsense!"

"Taichi you dont understand!"

Taichi grabbed Sora's hand and began to walk toward another computer that he had pinpointed out on his digivice. Upon approaching it, he let go of Sora's hand. He looked at her.

"Well? Pull out you digivice!"

"Taichi! I already told you before!"

"I'm not buying that." He held up his digivice toward the computer and a gate appeared on the screen.

"Taichi-kun stop being stubborn!" Taichi ignored her but took her hand again.

"Come on!"

"Taichi-NO!" There was a blinding flash of light as the two teens stood before the computer and just as Sora knew would happen, she began to experience the similar pain she had felt before...

---------------------------------------

A flash of light filled the room as Taichi enter the computer room. Feeling that there was something missing he looked around the dark room. He was alone.

NOTES: END! I think this chapter is the longest chapter I have posted so far! It's not much but I hope it explains alot. I don't know when I will be updating so keep an eye out. It could be next week or it could be 3 weeks, I really don't know! Well anyway, REVIEW!

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

**Rayana Wolfer-** _As always, you are doing a great job reviewing. I hope this chapter answers some of your questions!_

**dorkiss-** Yes! The quote you read at the beginning of chapter 4 was a direct quote from the first season. It was in "Etemon's Come Back Tour" or Episode 46. Taichi said this to Sora when she was worried about going to puppetmon's mansion. I thought it was such a cute quote.


	8. Ch8 I Don't Understand

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon and I do not own Taichi Yagami! -sniff- -cries to self-

NOTES: If some of you have not been paying attention, I have upped the rating on this fic. I really had no choice in the fact except that I do not believe 10-year olds should be reading about fist-fights, darkness, death and suicide. This change however should hopefully not pose any problems. I hope. (If it does let me know!) Also this chapter will be taking some serious dramatic turns.

On with the fic...

oooooOooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooo

He was alone, or so it seemed.

"Sora-chan?"

There was a small humming noise echoing through out the room from the single computer that Taichi and Sora used to enter the real-world through. Barley able to see througth the pitch, dark room,Taichi stumbled over to the computer and placed his hand on the screen. A bit of static rushed through his hand like lightning and he withdrew it in suprise. 'The screen is still warm.' he thought.

"Sora-chan?"

Taichi repeated again. There was a soft moan from the computer and as he looked to it to gaze upon the owner of the hushed groan, his eyes fell silently on Sora who laid silently amidst the snow back in the digital world. Like a broken record, Taichi repeated himself again and choked "Sora-chan.."

He was silenced immediately as he could only here the rapid beating of his heart and as if something was calling him, Taichi began to take another step closer to the computer, only to stumble over something soft and cold. Surprised, he looked down to see what he had stumbled over.

""Wa..wait! That can't be!"

Taichi looked back at the computer screen only to gaze upon his own best friend lying there.

"But if she...If she's' there. Than who is..."

Taichi looked down to see a young girl with auburn hair beneath him.

"What's going on?" Shaken, Taichi sat up and began to shake the girl frantically.

"Sora? Sora-chan? Is that you?"

No answer.

oOoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooo

In the breath of the cold, chilling night, Taichi found himself running with fear and horror pumping through his veins. the thoughts of the unknown rushing his adrenaline and the sights and sounds of passing cars has faded into the distance. Left. Right. One by one he lifted his knees up two his chest with great speed, eyeing a green light that cast a glare upon the towering building that loomed over him. Taichi stopped as he neared on this building and eyed it but for a moment, as if he had thought this was but all a dream, the sights, the sounds, and the stench of blood that rose through his nostrils. It was real. Taichi squeezed the wrapped bundle in his arms and began to run again, now up a flight of stairs and down the ally way of many apartments that rose over a dimly lit street and the large still Farris wheel.

With no hesitation and not another thought to intrude his mind, Taichi threw his body against one of the apartment doors and began to scream and holler. Unable to bang on the door with his hands, he lifted all his weight forward and back and crashed his side into the door again.

"HIKARI! OKA-SAN! SOMEBODY OPEN UP!"

Revealing a small glint of light, the door of which Taichi was reeking havoc upon slowly opened and a sleepy eyed girl with short light brown hair looked at Taichi in great confusion.

"Taichi… what's wrong? Why are you being so noisy?" Hikari said sleepily.

Drifting her eyes downwards, Hikari took notice of the rather large wrapped bundle that Taichi hugged to his chest.

"What's tha-" Taichi gave the bundle another squeeze, allowing some of the blanket it was wrapped in to fall and reveal a small bit of auburn hair. Surprised, Hikari took a step back.

"Is that…"

Taichi nodded.

"Call an ambulance NOW!"

Shaken, Hikari did as she was told and ran back into the apartment, grabbing a rag in one hand and a phone in the other, Hikari dialed 911(yes, I know it is different in Japan!). Meanwhile Taichi took the liberty of laying the girl's body on the white sofa.

"I-I don't understand!" Taichi choked, wide eyed, he stared at her and felt himself grow light-headed. As if everything had entered freeze-frame, everything went dark and silent, at least until the flashes of red and blue entered into the room from the window and the sound of blaring sirens penetrated the atmosphere.

ooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooOooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooo

"Onii-chan?"

Silence.

"Onii-chan!"

More Silence.

"Snap out of it!"

Taichi snapped back to reality and his vision returned to the white wall he had been staring at.

"I-I don't understand!"

"Onii-chan, look at me!" Hikari took hold of her brother's head and turned his face gently to face hers'. Bewildered and confused, Taichi jerked his head out of her grasp and returned to starring at the cold blank wall. Patiently a young nurse with gold, long ,curly hair stood over the two.

"Excuse me sir, but your going to have to move out of the hallway. We have patients who need to get through."

Taichi and Hikari were sitting on the floor in one of Odaiba Hospital's long white hallways. Taichi himself had his face presses against the stale blank wall as he sat there solemnly with Hikari behind him resting her hand on his shoulder. Her brow was seized with worry.

"Fine." Taichi mumbled and he clumsily stood up with the help of Hikari. With Hikari holding one of is arms up, Taichi staggered into a nearby room and sat down in one of the many red velvet chairs that were positioned in a box formation. Taking in a deep sigh, Taichi rested his face into the palm of his hands and his hair fell to hide his fingers.

"Taichi-san!"

"Hugh?" Hikari turned around to see Yamato, Takeru and Daisuke running toward her. Daisuke was waving his hands in the air and an agitated nurse proceeded to tell the boys to quit running.

"Taichi-san!" Daisuke called out again. The nurse, now losing her patience grabbed the goggle-headed boy by his ear.

"I'm not going to tell you again! No running in the hospital!"

"Sorry mam!" he grinned.

"We heard about Sora-san. Is she alright?" asked Takeru, ignoring Daisuke.

"Sora… Sora-san…" Hikari looked at Taichi burying his head into his hands and began to massage his shoulder.

"Sora-san isn't doing to good."

"Oh." Was all Takeru could reply.

"Sora-san, she's… they…they have her on life support."

"Life support?" Yamato looked at Hikari quizzically.

"I don't know how, but somehow she managed to slip into a coma. Onii-chan said she was like this when he and she left the digital world last night."

"She wasn't just in a coma." Taichi lifted his head out of his hands and took in a deep breath of air. He looked as if he was daydreaming.

"Taichi-kun." Yamato replied.

"Sora-chan., she was a pale as ever and bleeding badly. Her skin looked as if it were made a of glass and she had been shattered…and then I saw her, laying there on the screen. The digital world."

"In the digital world? You mean like two Soras right?"

"I guess. There's no doubt that this virus has something to do with it."

"VIRUS?" The four teens hollered, causing a nurse to hush at them.

"Onii-chan, you never said anything about a virus!"

"Sorry, with all that has been happening I forgot you guys didn't know. I just don't understand."

"Understand what?" Takeru asked him.

"I don't understand why Sora…"

"Yes…" Hikari urged her brother.

"Why Sora would be infected to kill me."

"KILL YOU?"

"What I don't understand, is if Sora is supposed to kill me, then why is she laying in a hospital bed dying herself. Who ever infected her must have known this was going to happen, so why? How does this effect me? I STILL STANDING RIGHT HERE!"

Taichi was angry. He was angry at the world and he was angry at himself for not listening to Sora. It was HIS fault she was in the hospital and he had no idea what to make of it. Taichi's face heated in anger and he raised his fist to the sky, bringing them down with force into one the hospital's clean walls. The impact was so fierce, that when Taichi brought his fists away from the wall, a trail of blood followed and the white wall had now been stained red.

"Tomete!"

"GAH! LET ME GO!" A frightened nurse had grabbed the outraged teen by the arm and in response, Taichi threw his fist at the wall again in hopes of scaring her off.

It did.

In fright, the nurse squealed and let go him.

"This is no place for insane acts!" she cried, but Taichi had already ran off.

Huffing and breathing, Taichi ran into another room. The room was once again, all pale white and was surrounded by machinery and equipment that all owned its share of beeps, clicks, and other assorted noises. Gazing about the room as he tried to catch his breath, Taichi couldn't help but feel some sort of wanted presence. He looked to the bed that laid against one of the wall and every breath Taichi had tried to regain was lost again.

"Sora-chan..." was all Taichi could muster.

For some unknown reason, the clean white sheets were pulled over her head and prevented from anyone to see her face, but Taichi knew it was her. It had to be her. He could feel her pain, he always could. It was like Sora in someway had become part of him and however she felt Taichi could feel the same. Walking over to the bed, Taichi gently rested his palm on the cold sheets that covered the girl's motionless body. He thought to himself, 'could all this be real? Am I dreaming?' Wanting to prove himself wrong of his thoughts, he ran his hand down sheets that were wrapped around Sora.

"Taichi-kun."

Taichi turned around to see Yamato standing in the doorway, blocking the light that trailed into the room from the hallway.

"I'll go with you to the digital world if you want me to."

"Thanks man."

ooooooOoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO

NOTES: I am SO SORRY to cut this chapter so short. This chapter was suppose to be MUCH longer but I was running out of time to type this. It is going to be a while untill I update again, so don't worry. I'm not dead and I am not going to abandoned this fic(like some people...grrrrr.). Thanks for the reviews and all of you who have put my fic in you your favorites!

I will no longer be responding to reviewers in the fic itself but instead take advantage of the reply link on the reviews. I will, however still give credit to my reviewers by posting pen names.

THANKS TO:

oooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooo

Dennis Gerbera (Thanks for putting me on favorites!)

JyouraKoumi

(What can I say? Even though you have given me flames, I give you credit for keeping up with the fic. (I think.)

dorkiss

Rayana Wolfer

Phoenix of Rebirth (Thanks for putting me on favorites!)

oooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooo

PLEASE REVIEW...I WILL BE VERY UPSET IF YOU DON'T! 


	9. Ch9 Rain

DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon but if I did you could be sure that the ending to 02 would be changed. Go Taichi!

NOTES: I'm BACK! That's right! It's been an entire month since I have last updated and I have been away on vacation so please don't be upset for the long wait. Yes. I realize there were MANY errors in my last chapter including spelling, grammar, etc. etc. But I plan on fixing them. WARNING: There is a tiny, little bit of Sorato around the end of this chapter. Just a tiny bit though. (Barely noticeable!)

You know the drill!

On with the fic!

oOoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooo

Pain rushed through her body like a knife tearing through her flesh and with a shrilling scream, she yelled out to the dark world she was trapped in. A soft echo whispered in the distance and played in the girl's ear.

"_You can't run.."_

Sora blinked her eyes open, frightened, panting and sweating she looked around.

"Taichi …you baka. I hate you." As these sudden words escaped from her lips, a silver drop of water fell from the sky and streamed down her pale cheek, casting it's way to the ground and dissolving into the dirt.

"I hate you…"

Another silver droplet fell. Then another, and another. Rain was falling at multitudes now and there was a crackle of lightning and thunder. Auburn hair plastered like seaweed against her face, Sora looked up at the downpour from under the wilting cherry blossom tree she had took shelter under and let the water fall against her face and wash away her tears.

'_What's a few raindrops between friends?'_

"I can't even remember anymore…"

oooOoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooOoooooooooo

The morning was drizzling and wet. The streets of Odiaba themselves were being harshly pitter-pattered with silver droplets of rain and the sun had become shrouded amidst the dark storm clouds that thundered and crackled. Taichi and Yamato were incidentally caught in this storm as they ran toward the school building. Finding himself trying to shield himself from the rain, Taichi gripped the hood of his navy blue rain jacket and held it over his head as best he could against the wind as he ran. Yamato too did the same with his black sweat shirt.

SPLISH SPLASH

Taichi and Yamato splashed through what seemed like hundreds of shallow puddles of water that were scattered about the streets of Tokyo, ignoring the whispering vehicles that threw water on the two teens as they skid down the flooded streets. A red light shone, illuminating the picture of a hand and in disappointment, the boys stopped to wait impatiently, clenching their teeth as another vehicle sped by and plastered water on them.

"Ironic."

"What do you mean"

"Sora loves thunderstorms…"

Yamato nodded just as the light turned green and the two boy picked up their pace again. Nearing upon a towering building, the two boys sighed in relief. The building had but one light shining through one of the windows and in a great hurry, Taichi and Yamato rushed through the building's already unlocked doors.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A light clicked on in the dark shallow computer room that once remained hidden in the shadows and the room was instantly illuminated. Surprised and agitated, Koushiro turned around in his rolling chair and strained his eyes sleepily.

"Taichi? Yamato? What are you two doing here!"

Koushiro suspiciously eyed the two drenched boys standing in the doorway dripping puddles of water onto the floor.

"It's the early morning and you two are soaked!"

With a huff, Taichi grumbled and shook his head swiftly left and right., causing a spray of water droplets out on all directions from his thick mop of brown hair.

"You think I not know that!" Taichi shouted back to him. He was in no mood for questions.

"Ignore him! Koushiro, is the gate to the digital world open?"

Koushiro cocked his head to the side and slanted a brow.

"Why would you two need to go to the digital world?"

"Sora-chan. Taichi thinks he might have seen her in the digital world."

"Of course he saw her in the digital world. He found her!

Yamato shook his head. "No not like that! After he found her and brought her back to the real world."

"Soras' in the hospital."

Yamato repeatedly shook his head again.

"No! That is not what I mean! Taichi thinks Sora is in the real world and the digital world!"

"Two Soras?"

Yamato nodded.

"And we have to get to the digital world now and find her." Taichi piped in as he took his digivice out and held it to the screen. "If Sora really is out there, then I'm going to find her!"

"Same here!" Yamato took out his own digivice and held it toward the screen.

"Digi-port Ope…"

"STOP!" A hand reached out and grabbed Taichi's own and curled it's fingers around his wrist.

"What the?"

"You guys aren't going anywhere!"

"What are you saying?" Taichi curled his own fingers in annoyance.

"Koushiro?" Yamato asked.

"You guys are not going to digital world, especially you!" Koushiro's eyes narrowed in on Taichi and Taichi felt himself becoming trapped under his threatening stare. It was obvious that Koushiro was referring to Taichi. It almost seemed as if Koushiro knew something that Taichi did not. It was as if he was trying to keep something from him, just as he did with Sora. Koushiro had lied to Sora. He didn't want her going to the digital world and now he did not want Taichi going either.

Koushiro's palm was beginning to sweat and Taichi could feel his wrist slipping through his moist fingers. He was still locked under Koushiro's stare and slowly he turned his head to face Koushiro's. A spark of fore glinted in his eyes.

"Why did you lie to her?"

"Excuse Me?" Koushiro let go of Taichi's wrist and looked at him oddly.

"What are you two talking about?" Yamato asked. He could not help but feel he was missing something.

"You lied to Sora about the digital world."

"Are you accusing me?"

"You didn't want her to go the digital world…"

"Uh guys?" Yamato asked again.

Taichi hovered over Koushiro like a statue and looked down upon him, clenching his fist.

"So you told her everything was perfect, so you made her feel left out, so you made her feel unwanted and so she ran off into the digital world searching for the something you didn't want to tell her…" Taichi tilted his head down closer to Koushiros'. Roughly placing his hands on his shoulders, he pushed Koushiro back into his rolling chair.

"…Well guess What! She found that SOMETHING!

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Yamato hollered out.

Taichi ignored Yamato and continued. "You lied to Sora just like you lied to me!"

Koushiro flinched in surprise. "I didn't lie to you!"

"The e-mail you sent me. You said the younger kids were attacked by a deranged digimon. The digimon that attacked you guys wasn't deranged was it?"

"Well…not exact-…"

"He wasn't deranged because he created the deranged. It was the digimon that infected Sora!" Taichi stared at the red head with his cold chocolate brown orbs. Nervously, Koushiro slanted his eyes to the right. After a moment of silence he whispered under his breath "…yeah."

"YOU KNEW A DIGIMON WAS GOING AFTER SORA AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ANYBODY?" Yamato hollered.

"I…I….I had no idea that his plot would include Taichi…"

"Enough playing games Koushiro! Who is that digimon?"

"…"

"KOUSHIRO!"

"……."

"OH! FORGET IT! DIGI-PORT OPEN!"

"No guys you can't! You don't understand!"

It was too late for Koushiro. The room had filled with light and the two boys were instantly gone in a flash. There was no stopping them now and Koushiro dared not go in and venture after them. All he could do was hope that nothing bad would happen.

"Please be careful!"

oooOooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooo

Upon entering the digital world Yamato and Taichi were greeted with yet another pounding thunder storm. This time the sky was much more darker then the real world and the area they had entered into was nothing but a wasteland. Looking around Yamato could only hang his jaw in what he saw.

"The digital world…it looks so different! How did it get like this?"

Indeed the vast land was but a wasteland, home to only the dying, wilted and broken up pieces of data. In fact, the only thing, still standing was a large wilted cherry blossom tree that sat in the center of it all. Surrounding it, the dark, grey clouds of the storm. Taichi and Yamato took immediate reaction to this tree and eager to find Sora and get out of the storm, they headed for it. However, upon reaching it, they couldn't tell whether they wanted to cry for joy or cry tears of worry. There sat a pale auburn-haired girl sitting in the fetal position moaning and groaning. Her skin had taken on an almost white complexion and her face was no longer visible do to the way she was sitting.

Taken by surprise and taking a little caution, the two boys decided to keep a little distance between her and them. At least a couple of feet that is.

Taichi spoke up. "Sora? Is that you?"

"…"

"Sora?"

"…I hate you."

"Huh? Hate me? Sora what's wrong!"

"…"

Fearing where this conversation might lead to, Yamato pulled Taichi back for a second.

"I know this is going to sound a little weird after we racked are butts to get up here, but maybe we should… you know leave her alone. I don't have a good feeling about this."

"I know what you mean but I really want to end this whole deal." Taichi turned back to Sora. "Hey Sor-" Yamato grabbed Taichi by the arm and pulled him back.

"Taichi don't! Just leave her alone. Remember its you who is supposed to destroyed! Don't make the situation worst!"

"She was fine when I last saw her! I'm just going to see if I can help her."

"Taichi, don't!"

Unnoticed by either Yamato or Taichi at the time Sora had slowly lifted her head and was now staring at Taichi intentionally.

"Taichi-kun…"

Taichi heard this and grinned at Yamato. "See! She's just fine! I'm just going to see how she is."

Walking over toward Sora, Taichi grinned and put his hands in his pockets, his massive mop of hair bouncing as he went.

"Sora, it's okay now. I'm right here." Taichi smiled as leaned down, placing his hand on Sora's head, he began to ruffle her red hair. He was just so happy that she was alright. Sure, he was confused about the Sora in the hospital, but seeing Sora here in the digital world helped him deal with those troubles. Then again. Was this really Sora he was smiling at? Could it be the girl whose hair he was ruffling, might not really be Sora?

An angry growl intruded Taichi's thoughts and Taichi stopped playing with the girl's hair.

"Sora…is that really you?" Taichi asked as he leaned down and stared into the girl's cold crimson orbs. Her eyes, they seemed so dark now and fogged. It was as if trapped inside Sora were the demons and nightmares of the digital world itself and Sora herself had somehow succumbed into a parallel world. She did not answer Taichi but stared at him a icy, cold stare.

"Come on Sora. What's wrong with you?" Taichi placed his warm hands on Sora's shoulders but when his skin made contact with Sora, a icy chill passed through the palm of his hand and stung the tips of his fingers. In reflex, Taichi withdrew his hands quickly.

"Sora, are you okay? Man your freezing!"

"…" Sora did not answer. Instead, she lowered her brow and glared at her "intruder".

"Sora! Snap out of it! Don't look at me like that!"

Yamato watched on from where he was standing nearby. Things just didn't seem right, but in a way, almost familiar. He had seen Sora like this before. During their first visit to the digital world, Sora was worried about letting Taichi down when she couldn't help him fight. In result, Sora fell into a depression like state and was swallowed into a dark cave only then to be "rescued" by Yamato and Jou. It almost seemed like a similar case only this time Sora was well aware of her surroundings and it did not seem anything was bothering her, at least nobody but Taichi. Taichi continued to lean in closer toward Sora and poke questions at her.

"Sora? Sora what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that? Are you okay?"

"Taichi stop it! Your making matters worse!" Yamato yelled out to Taichi!

Taichi ignored Yamato and continued his ranting. "Come on, te-.."

"I HATE YOU!" Sora suddenly cried out at Taichi. She had had it with him. Pushing Taichi backwards, she pulled herself off the wet ground and stared her cold glare and like a demon, she sunk a loud deep growl in her throat. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?"

"SEE! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU TAICHI!" Yamato hollered but Taichi was in to big of a shock to answer him. Needless to say, Taichi was astonished at Sora's rage and prepared to advance her again.

"I only want to help you Sora!"

The wind was beginning to pick up now as the branches of the wilted cherry blossom tree began to sway back and forth, causing the rain from the branches to spray water on the three teens even more. However, this did not stop Taichi. He wanted to get through to her. He had to. He couldn't stand to see her like this.

"Taichi! Get away from her!"

"Come on Sora, tell me what's wrong!"

"GET AWAY!" The red-head screeched, swaying her arm backwards frantically as she made a motion. Rain was pounding down on Sora but she kept at it, ignoring her wet seaweed like hair that was plastered over her face. Taichi took a step toward her and in response she raised her fist and struck a blow to the side of his head. Stumbling, Taichi fell backward into a puddle of mud.

"TAICHI STOP! SHE'S NOT HERSELF!"

"Sora-chan…" Taichi whimpered as he rubbed the VERY swollen area of the side of his head. He pulled himself up out of the mud and staggered toward Sora again, mud dripping from his damp pants.

"TAICHI! SHE'S NOT WHO SHE USED TO BE!"

"I don't care…" Taichi promptly grabbed hold of one of Sora's arm. Holding on to her tightly, he looked into her eyes a second time. The once shiny crimson eyes he had always been familiar with were now changed again. This time he gazed into himself like a mirror. There he was in her orbs, staring right back at himself. It wasn't just a reflection, it was as if some part of him was in Sora. Unknowingly however, it was the same with Taichi. Sora to saw herself in Taichi's eyes. There was so much fear in her part. Sora shivered at her own sight. Taichi was to close to her and she was beginning to become very uncomfortable. Sora became silent.

"Why do you hate me?" Taichi whispered into her ear. Sora silently suppressed a shiver.

"You…you left me. I told you I couldn't leave this place and you still tried to leave. It hurts me to go through the computer. Stupid Tai!"

"Hurts you?"

Silently, Taichi thought to himself. 'It hurts her. The Sora in the real world and the Sora in the digital world, are they some how linked?' He wanted to ask her but felt this was the wrong time. What if she suddenly became enraged again? He couldn't possibly take the chances.

All through the moment, Yamato was becoming very bored with Taichi and Sora's little moment. It was great Sora was beginning to calm down but Sheesh! Did they have to get so cheesy?

"HEY! I came all the way down here too you know! Have you two forgotten that I'm here!"

"Yamato?" Sora looked away from Taichi.

"Yeah! Forgotten about me already! I'm still standing here getting soaked you know!"

Taichi smiled and let go of Sora's arm who in return walked out from under the tree and toward Yamato in the downpour

"I'm so…so.."

"You don't have to say anything…" Yamato said in a soft voice. "It's the virus isn't it."

Sora nodded. "I can't control it. I just sort of erupt and I can't control myself."

Yamato smiled softly and took Sora's hand.

"As long as where here, will make sure nothing happens to you."

"…and Taichi?"

Taichi walked up from behind Sora and took her other hand.

"I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself." Taichi grinned.

"Were doomed!"

End of Chapter 9! Yay! So sorry for the long wait! I was very _displeased_ with how this chapter came out. I had planned for so much action, but thing didn't turn out my way. Next chapter is going to have to have a whole lot of action and adventure to make up for it. Can you believe that while I was typing this certain chapter, my computer actually crashed? I nearly panicked! Oh well, at least I got the chapter done. I really don't know when I will be updating again. I didn't know updating could be so hard. The truth is, without my own computer to type on, chapters will take a bit longer to post!

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!** I really need reviews and if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them! (Beside the fact, that I can't spell!)


	10. Ch10 Wires

DISCLAIMER: I do not own digimon so please do not sue me when I try to make Taichi **ALL MINE** in my fan fictions. XD

NOTES: I am so SORRY it took so long to update! There was so much to type and I felt like I had a promise to keep with all the action I was going to include. This chapter will probably be the most intense and I really hope that I will get some more reviewers. I have also decided to add some other couples in this fic and to start out I have added a bit of Koumi.

**GO ****太一 ****& ****空**

_Cool Japanese font…oh yea! _

_On with the fic… _

"Koushiro, why did you not just tell them he was back?"

"I didn't want him to worry. No doubt if he knew…he might make matters worse."

"Hmm…" Gennai stroked his chin. "Taichi would be the one to overreact and draw him self into a situation…without even thinking that is."

"That's why I couldn't. Sora-san…she ended up before in the digimon's plans because of Taichi-san's rational thinking. I don't want that to happen again. Yamato-san is in the digital world too as well. I think he is worried about Sora too."

"Sora will be fine. As long as Taichi stays with her, nothing will happen to her."

"Huh? I thought the whole idea was to keep Taichi-san away from Sora. Gennai?

"Something has come up and things have changed. Right now I think it is best for Sora to stay with Taichi until we can find a way to get rid of the virus that is concealed within her."

"But Gennai…the virus!"

"Trust me Koushiro. Right now I think it's safer for the girl. She needs him more than she is a threat to him."

"Gennai?"

"Yes?"

"What would happen if Sora-san stayed separated from Taichi-san?"

"I'm not really sure. I suppose the virus would eventually take control of her and her fainting attacks might return. I'm still trying to figure out about the Sora in your home world. Is she in stable condition?"

"The doctors say she's' fine. Her minor wounds are healed but… she still hasn't woken up yet."

"I'm thinking the body in the real world and Sora's digital self are inter linked. I starting to think that while her body entered the real world when she was trying to leave the digital world…some how her soul part of herself couldn't get past the digital barrier. No doubt the viru-OH! My Ramen is done cooking! See ya!"

"GENNAI?" 'Well that's GREAT timing!' Koushiro grumbled.

The window on the computer screen Koushiro was looking at pings and disappears. Koushiro sighs.

"I guess I might as well check to see where the digimon is now…"

There is another ping and another window opens on the computer screen. With another sigh, Koushiro scoots his rolling chair up closer toward the computer screen and types something.

oooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooOooooooo

Back in the digital World….

"Hey wake up! Don't fall asleep here!" Taichi smiled softly as he reached over to the sleeping Sora and gave her a light shook.

"gmmm…" Sora stirred against the tree she was leaning against and as if she was trying to swat Taichi away, she sleepily lifted her hand and swatted it toward Taichi, only tohave it fall heavily into Taichi's lap and slide between his legs. Taichi's face immediately flushed red.

"What are you two doing?" Yamato grinned devilishly.

"We? I'm not doing anything! It's HER!" Taichi, still blushing like mad took Sora's warm hand and pulled it out between his legs. As he lifted her hand, he accidentally pulled on the girl and Sora still asleep, groaned and fell sideways onto him. Her head now lying in his lap. "AACK!" Taichi turned even redder.

"Huh…" Yamato grinned.

"It's not funny!" Taichi glared back at Yamato.

"Admit it. You like!"

"No I…Not like this! I mean…guh?"

"Whatever you say!" Yamato stood up and stretched his arms out. As he looked up at the sky, another grin spread across his face.

"It looks like the rain stopped!"

Indeed the rain had stopped and the area surrounding the teens under the tree had taken on a serene and quite like atmosphere. The only sounds that could be heard were the dripping of the drops of the leftover rain from the wilted tree's branches.

"We need to get going and find Gabumon and Augumon. If were going to stay here and look after Sora we at least need some sort of protection of our own!"

"Good Thinking!" Taichi turned his face back to Sora in his lap and shook her again, this time more lightly.

"Come on, wake uuuuup!"

"mmmmm…." Sora nuzzled Taichi's leg and in response, Yamato gave Taichi another devilish grin.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Yes it is…" Walking over toward Taichi and Sora, Yamato leaned down over Sora and studied her face.

"Poor girl. She must have been up all night! I don't see how she could sleep in a place like this!"

Taichi gently lifted up Sora's head from out of his lap and leaned her back up against the tree."She probably doesn't! Speaking of which, where is Biyomon."

"Oh yeah! Biyomon. I almost forgot about her! I don't know. The last time I saw her was back at Gennai's place. I guess we have three digimon to look for now."

"Then let's get moving before it starts raining again."

"Ha! Were going to have to wake up your girlfriend first!"

"She's not my-"

Yamato ignored Taichi but gave Sora a light shake.

"Sora…"

"hmmm.."

"Soraaaa…"

"mmm…" Sora swatted at Yamato and snuggled up against the front of the tree.

"huh…apparently she sleeps just as much as you. Were going to have to try something else. Taichi-kun! Give me your foot!"

"WHAT? Huh? What are you going to do? Hey! Wait! That's mine!" Starring in disbelief, Taichi watched Yamato grab hold of his foot and take his shoe off. A foul aroma was released in the air and Yamato held back a gulp.

"Uggh! Yeah this will work!" Pleased with what he smelled, Yamato removed Taichi's sock and was now holding it directly under Sora's nose. Just as he hoped, Sora wrinkled her nose and twisted her lips. Letting out a bit of a yelp, she sprang her eyes open and jumped back, sending her back crashing into the tree of which she had leaned on.

"That did it!" Yamato grinned.

"uggh! That smells just as bad as Taichi's feet!" Sora exclaimed had she held her nose tightly shut.

"When have you smelled Taichi's feet?' Yamato snickered.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Taichi snatched the foul smelling sock from Yamato's hand and silently muttering to himself, put it back on his foot.

"I'm a soccer player! It's bad enough we have to wear small shoes in order to play! You can't expect us to keep are feet to smell good all the time too!

"That was Taichi's sock? GROSS!" Sora held her throat while Yamato laughed.

"It's not that bad!"

"YES IT IS!" The two teens shouted back to him.

"hmmmf!" Taichi crossed his arms and looked the other direction. In the distance a figure of a small man was walking toward the teenagers. Taichi noticed this and strained his eyes to get a better look. "Huh? Call me crazy but I think there is some short, old guy heading in this direction.

"What?" The other two asked in confusion.

Taichi rubbed his eyes and looked again.

"Yeah I'm right! There is SOME SHORT, OLD GUY heading this way!"

"WHO YOU CALLING A SHORT, OLD GUY! WHY I OUGHTA!" With a speed unknown to man or digimon, the man raced toward Taichi in blinding speed. Leaving a trail of dust as he ran and tackling Taichi to the ground.

"guhh…. MY mistake! It's just Gennai!" Taichi groaned. A trio of mini Biyomon circle Taichi's head and everyone sweat dropped.

"Gennai!" Sora cried. A huge smile spread across her face.

"Well! I see your doing okay."

"Taichi!" "Yamato!"

"huh?" Taichi stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. "Augumon?" He questioned.

"Yep! Forgot about me already? Augumon and Gabumon stepped out from where they were hiding behind Gennai. (Sometimes that guy can really get to you)

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Augumon it is you!" Taichi laughed as he lifted out his arms to Augumon.

"Koushiro told me you boys were in the digital world so I thought I would drop off your digimon." Gennai chuckled as he watched Augumon try to jump on Taichi and dig his claws into his massive head of brown hair.

Sora forced a small smile. "Well that's great but…"

"Something bothering you?"

"Where's Biyomon?"

"…" Gennai paused for a moment and there was silence. Taking in a deep breath Gennai looked away from Sora's face. He was afraid to tell her. He would have to tell her eventually but he couldn't stand to look at her innocent face. She had enough pain as it is.Making up his mind, he rubbed the back of his head and made direct eye contact with Sora. This frightened Sora.

"Is there something wrong?" She said in a hush voice.

"Now Sora, I want you to listen to what I have to say. Biyomon…Biyomon has been infected with the virus.

Sora was immediately hushed. As if her nightmares and fears had come true, her eyes widened and as she tried to open her mouth to say what was necessary, she only found her tongue to be too dry to even spit. Sora took a step back and began to shake. Taichi was worried as well. Not just over Biyomon but at Sora's sudden reactions to the news. He had to do something. He didn't want her display of emotions to awaken the virus within her.

"Sora-chan.." Taichi whispered into her ear, laying his hand on her shoulder. Sora continued to shiver uncontrollably and her eyes watered with tears. Where is Biyomon now?" Taichi asked in a quiet voice.

"Biyomon is with me. We are running some tests on her. She is doing well for the moment. No sudden changes in her behavior have occurred. She is very weak though."

Yamato meanwhile had been starring at Sora's shocked expression. He felt guilt rise within him. He couldn't believe he had tried to leave Sora in the digital world. It just didn't seem anything like him. He felt as if he was now the criminal. The vileness one. All those things he had told Taichi.

_-Flash back- _

"_Sora won't be by herself, we can send Biyomon to search for her, and when she finds her, she can bring her back here where she can be sent home. We all have families we need to get back to. There's no sense in all of us going to search for her." _

_-End flash back- _

…and now, Biyomon is struck down with the virus. Sora's best friend. Her companion. If Taichi and he had not been with Sora here, now, then in fact Sora would be alone. Yamato just couldn't help but feel guilty on how he had reacted that day.

-_Flash back- _

_Glaring at him, he smirked and placed his hand on the sliding doors. Sliding them open, a breeze rushed in and ruffled his hair and as if in slow motion, he turned to Taichi once again. Mouthing out the words "I'm going home and you can't stop me!" _

_-End flash back- _

'I can't believe I acted like such a BAKA!' Yamato thought to himself. 'With Biyomon gone, Sora will need us more than ever!'

"Can we see Biyomon?" Yamato asked after his silence of thoughts.

"Well of course. I mean I guess you could. Biyomon will have to be in quarantine though.

Sora nodded and wiped her eyes. "I should be in quarantine." She whimpered. "Gennai why don't you put me in quarantine. I'm the one who is doing all this! Biyomon would never have been in this condition if it wasn't for me!"

"Sora-chan. You may not realize it but you already are in quarantine."

"Yeah, being around Taichi-kun is always like being stuck in quarantine." Yamato sighed.

Gennai growled. "That's not what I mean. Well it's sort of, but not exactly."

"Huh?" Sora blinked and let her hand fall to her side.

"What are you talking about?" Taichi added in. He was just as confused as Sora was.

Gennai closed his eyes to regain his thoughts. 'There must be some way to explain this.'

"Gennai?" Taichi asked eagerly. Gennai opened his eyes and tucked his arms behind his back.

"Taichi-kun, all those times you've been with Sora-chan, when you're with her you somehow slow down the virus inside of her.

"huh?"

"I should rephrase that. Every time the virus seems to take over Sora or Sora suffers from the virus effects such as becoming unconscious or whatever from her data being eaten away at, when Taichi is with her, the virus inside of her tends to retreat or break it's hold on her."

"So I'm like a vaccine huh. A vaccine for the virus?"

"No. Not like a vaccine. You are more like a pain reliever than a virus. You only the slow the virus, not get rid of it."

"Oh." Taichi nodded. Bringing his arms up to his chest, he crossed them there.

Sora stood in silence during the time. She had averted her own gaze to the empty ground beneath her where she stared at it with mixed emotions flashing through her head. She didn't want to look up. She was too afraid to. She was afraid to see every body staring at her with sympathetic looks. She heard Yamato mumble something but instead of looking directly at his face she instead trailed her eyes from her own feet to his. Her eyes didn't stop their, then Gennai's feet, then to some of the digimon, then finally Taichi's. Her eyes locked on Taichi's battered and scuffed black boots. 'He must have tried to play soccer in them

Or…' Sora's eyes trailed up to a rip in the boy's dark blue pants that revealed a tad bit of tan skin. 'A rip?' Sora's heart sank. 'Taichi-kun… I'm putting you through so much trouble…'

"If you want to see Biyomon then we're going to have to get going. It looks like it might start raining again."

"Then let's get going." Taichi said seriously.

Sora didn't move. She just stood their. Taichi noticed this and turned around. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked her.

Sora forced a small smile. "I am now that you're here."

"Then let's get going."

Sora nodded and followed behind Taichi and Yamato. 'I can't believe he is acting so serious.' Sora blushed at her own thoughts. 'He really is growing up.'

Following in behind Taichi, Yamato and Gennai, she took in the sites walking back to Gennai's house. There was a long narrow river running on the right side of them and on the other side, a brush of trees that were the entrance to a thick forest. Up ahead, the ground rose up like a stair case and looked as if it could have reached to the sky. The sun was pleasantly shining down on the trekkers and for once Sora actually felt passive. Looking into the stream next to her as she walked, she took in the reflections of the three ahead of her. Gennai once again had his arms tucked behind his back while Yamato kept his hands tucked in his pockets, slouching as he walked. Taichi on the other hand had his face up to sky and was letting the sun beat down on him, his arms raised behind his head.

Sora's reflection itself however didn't resemble anything peaceful. Her skin was pale and her eyes had lost their color and crimson glow. She was tired, restless and barley had a wink of sleep expect for under the tree but even then, she was awaken by Yamato. Sora's one peaceful mood had slowly drifted away into the river. She was no longer relaxed.

Walking with his arms behind his head, Taichi grinned leisurely as he let the sun continue to tan his dark face. He was enjoying the peaceful moment and didn't mind the quietness that had spread out among every one. Even Agumon was enjoying the morning sun. He playfully dipped his claw into the stream and pulled out a fish.

"I'm so hungry!" Agumon devoured the fish in a gulp and returned his claw back into the waters to grab another.

"Oh! Hey! What the?"

"Is something wrong?" Taichi lowered his arms and turned to Agumon who was holding something. In Agumon's claws laid a small, black dead fish.

"What happened to it?" Taichi asked, reaching his hand out to it. Taichi regretted asking this question as soon as he noticed Sora bow her head in shame. "Just put it back." He whispered. Agumon listened and laid the dead fish back into the water. "Just ignore it…keep going."

The group continued on their journey toward Gennai;s house. There eyes distancing from the stream that ran along side of them. Taichi had thought he had caught a glimpse of the waters shifting between colors and the tide raising and lowering at a fast pace. It was enough to give him a headache and when he couldn't help hide his eyes, he focused his gaze into the shimmering water and noticed a long, sleek, black wire running through the sand in the bottom of the creek. 'A wire?' Taichi blinked and the wire vanished. 'That's weird…I could of sworn I…' There was no time to think. Just as the second came around, a shrieking howl lifted into the air and Taichi was forced to throw his hands over his ears along with everyone else.

"That noise! Where is it coming from?" Yamato shouted as best he could as he knelt down to the ground. The waters of the stream rock back and forth, faster and faster.

"There's something in the water!" Gabumon called out. "Gabumon shinka…GARURUMON!" Garurumon leapt into the water and vanished with a splash under the tides. The howling stopped and relieved, Sora took her hands off her ears. 'What's going on?' she mouthed out to Gennai and Taichi. They could only shrug. Neither of them had a clue.

"A digimon?" Yamato asked as he stood at the edge of the stream. There was another loud splash and Garurumon surfaced, carrying a rather large black serpent in his teeth. The Serpent was much like the digimon Taichi had encountered before. Covered in gashes and bruises it hissed and gave penetrating glare to Garurumon, causing Garurumon to freeze in his tracks and allow the digimon to slither free. The Snake slithered it's way out of the water and made his way his way to land. Here he stopped and gave a malevolent stare to the bystanders

"Don't make any sudden moves." Gennai warned. The snake let out another hiss and shook its tail. The piercing howl erupted again, this time even louder and in agony Sora fell to the ground clenching her stomach.

"Sora! Are you all right!" Taichi called out as he ran to Sora's side. Taichi had forgotten what Gennai had just told them.

"I'm going to throw up." She groaned as Taichi watched a drop of blood drip from her ear. Taichi put his own hands to his ears and brought them back down. There was blood on the end of his fingertips.

"I said don't move!" Gennai shrieked but it was too late, the serpent digimon had already took noticed of Taichi's sudden moves and was now slithering his way toward him, ready to strike at him in any instance.

"Uh Agumon, now would be a good time to digivovle!" The serpent prepared to snap at Taichi.

"Agumon shinka…GREYMON!" Greymon leaped in front of Taichi and Sora and the serpent released his fangs on him. Sinking his teeth into Greymon's skull, Greymon let out a painful yell and clawed at the snake, putting deep gashes into the digimon's already damaged skin. Garurumon had since become unfrozen and made his way back to land, shaking his fir as he stepped out of the water. He leapt toward the serpent digimon and sunk his claws into it's back. There was only one last thing to do.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" The wolf let out a shrilling attack and the digimon instantly designated into a million pieces of data, disappearing along with its howl. Tired, Garurumon and Greymon de-digivolved.

"Next time I say don't move, don't MOVE!" Gennai pouted.

ooOoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooOoo

"Koushiro? You know you don't have to do this. Onii-chan will make sure everything is all right." Hikari leaned over Koushiro and watched him type something on the computer screen in front of him while Mimi twiddled her thumb. It had been a while since they had heard from Koushiro and Mimi had brought up the idea of the two of them checking up on him. When they had found him, he was sitting in the same chair, in front of the same computer, in the same room they had last seen him before. He had obviously been there for a long time and it didn't look like he had any plans to leave.

"Yes I do." Koushiro sighed. "I've messed up things as it is." As Koushiro said this, his full attention was directed to screen. There was nothing in the world that would take him from the computer at this exact moment.

"Hikari's right! You've been up for the past two nights and your mother won't stop bothering the rest of us on where you have been."

"Just tell them I'm at another computer convention down town."

"GAAHH! I told them that LAST night!" Mimi stomped her foot. "There isn't going to be no stupid nerd convention every single night!"

"STUPID? NERD? I am the former president of the computer club! No NERD'S status could hold such an honor!"

Mimi pouted and reached into her overly flashy pink purse. Pulling out a VERY large book, she tossed it onto the desk Koushiro was sitting at. The book landed with a huge thud as it hit the keyboard and the computer blared.

" 'The technical guide to MOTHERBOARDS'. Toya asked me to give it back to you!"

"My book! Y…you got nail polish on it!" Koushiro picked up the book and hugged it. Hikari couldn't help but sweat drop. 'This isn't going anywhere' she thought.

"FORGET THE STUPID BOOK!" Mimi stomped her foot.

"Any luck?" Takeru peeked his head through the doorway and Hikari turned to the doorway relieved.

"Oh! Takeru-kun! Thank goodness you're here!"

Dumbfounded, Takeru stood in the door way and watched Mimi drag Koushiro away from the computer. Koushiro was kicking and hitting like a baby being separated form his bottle and Mimi was no help. "Come on Koushiro!" She squealed. "Let's go do something more fun…together!

"What's with them?"

"Don't ask." Hikari sighed.

ooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooo

Gennai, Yamato, Taichi, Sora and the digimon (sans Biyomon) had since made their way back to Gennai's little _minka _and had settled in one of the large rooms. Wrapped in warm blankets to keep warm and dry off form the rain, the 3 digidestine were taking in the comfort as they listened to Gennai speak on the subject of Biyomon. Taichi had tried to sit close to Sora in hopes to help her feel better but Sora reluctantly pushed him away. She didn't want to be bothered and Taichi, understanding what she had been through, acknowledge this and kept his distance.

"I know you children are probably wondering where Biyomon is right now in a small place like this." Gennai chuckled.

"Where is Biyomon?" Sora replied sternly. She was in no mood for humor.

"I'm afraid you cannot see her right now. I'm sorry, but I am running some test on her and they can't be interfered or interrupted. If you wish, you can see her in the morning."

"But…we came all this way… just to see Biyomon." Sora was saddened.

"Yes. I know, but I also wanted to bring you here so that you could get some rest. Sora, if can't leave the digital world, then it's too dangerous to sleep out in the middle of nowhere. You need food, shelter, and protection. I can offer you that."

Sora solemnly sat there as if to think about what Gennai was telling her. Gennai was right. She would have to get some sleep eventually. Sora tightened the red blanket that was wrapped around her.

"Tomorrow?" She asked softly.

"Tomorrow." Gennai smiled. "For now, you three need to get washed up and get some sleep."

"You actually have a bath or shower in this place?" Yamato laughed.

"Yes. Actually I do. It's over there." Gennai extended his arm out and pointed to the door in the back corner."

"Huh. I never noticed it there."

"Yeah. It's there and there is plenty of shampoo to handle that fancy head of hair of yours'"

"It is fancy isn't it?" Yamato said as he ran his hand slowly through his blond hair, flicking a bang back as he did so.

"Alright Pretty Boy! You go first then!" Aggravated, Taichi pushed Yamato through the bathroom door. "Don't take forever in there!" Just before Yamato entered the bathroom he turned around and winked at Sora causing her to blush. From there, he then shut the door. 'What is he implying' Sora thought to herself. Taichi hadn't noticed the wink but instead took a seat next to Sora. (Still giving her room)

"Well. I guess I'm off to bed then." Gennai yawned.

"Hey! Where are we supposed to sleep?" Taichi interrupted.

"Where do you think? In here of course. That's not a problem is it?"

"Nope!" Yamato grinned as he stepped out of the bathroom in only a towel. (My! That was a quick shower! ;))

"GAAHHH! Have some decency Man! Sora is in here" Taichi growled as he watched Sora's face heat up again. Yamato couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"I don't have any clean clothes." He shrugged.

"Are there any robes?" Sora asked, still blushing like mad.

"Yeah….but I HATE those sissy things."

"GET IN" Taichi grumbled and pushed Yamato back into the bathroom. After a few moments, Yamato stepped back out of the bathroom in his new blue robe. The robe was surprisingly big for him as the sleeves hung down past his wrists. It was more of a kimono than a simple robe.

"You can get in next." Taichi turned to Sora.

Sora nodded and walked over to the bathroom door. When she reached it, she touched the door knob and gave it a turn.

"This door does lock right?"

Taichi grinned. "Quit worrying and get in their already!"

Sora grumbled something to her self and shut the door behind her. There was a clicking noise and Yamato turned to Taichi, giving him another one of his devilish grins.

"Kind of wish the door wouldn't lock hmmm?"

"SHUT UP!" Taichi elbowed Yamato in the gut.

Taichi and Sora rushed through their showers and soon both of them were out in a robe of their own. Sora, now in a red robe, helped Yamato pull down three sleeping bags that had been put away in one of the cupboards. Taichi in a orange robe, took his sleeping bag out of Sora hands and walked over to the middle of the room.

"I guess we can all sleep here." He suggested as he laid his sleeping bag down next to Yamatos'.

"Well that's fine for you two but I'm sleeping there." Sora pointed into a far back corner of the room.

"What's wrong with right here?" Taichi asked confused.

"As if you didn't know!" Sora laid her sleeping bag in her cozy little corner and got into it. Yamato leaned in toward Taichi. "I think we have gotten to mature."

"Oh." Was all Taichi could reply as he lied down in his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. It had been a long day, and it did not take long for everybody to fall asleep. At least everybody but Sora. Sora couldn't fall asleep. There was too many things going on inside her mind. She was worried about Biyomon. Worried about what might happen to her and what her mother might be thinking at this exact second. Did her parents even know? These thoughts as well as others flooded through her mind and taunted her as she tried to fall asleep. Having had enough, Sora sat up and got out of her sleeping bag.

The room was so dark and it proved difficult to see through the shadows. Sora, taking caution took her first step forward and to her relief, it land safely on the ground in front of her. Having gained a little more confidence, she decided to take another step, which then led to another step and another. Sora crept her way across the room and just as she thought she has almost made it home free, she stepped on someone's sleeping bag and there was a familiar groan. Curious, Sora kicked the bag and there was another groan. 'Yamato' Sora thought. Not wanting to wake him up, she took a very large step over him to be sure she would not step on him. The only problem was, she forgot that Taichi was sleeping next to him. She managed to get her first foot safely over Yamato and onto solid ground but when her second came over, she unintentionally landed it on Taichi's arm and lost her balance, falling right on top of Taichi. It was only sheer luck when the only thing Taichi did was groan and roll over a little. 'A close one.' Sora blushed as she watched the sleeping boy inhale and exhale as she pulled herself off him.

A small light shone though the crack of the middle doors and having mo more obstacles to face, Sora gradually walked toward them. When she reached them, a large humming noise could be heard and then was immediately followed by a whimper and a small scream. The doors opened and Sora stared at a large glass case that was built into the wall.

"Sora…help!" A small pink bird whimpered. She was tangled in wires that held her to different pieces of machinery on the other side of the glass wall.

"BIYOMON?"

Sora stood horrified as her eyes trailed down the long coils of wires that held Biyomon in her glass prison.

"How could someone do this!" Sora choked, her eyes not knowing where to look next.

"Sora.." Biyomon whimpered. "It hurts."

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there." Determined to save her friend, Sora raised both of her bare fists and striked them against the glass barrier with such force that they reddened as soon as they hit impact. It hurt her but she continued one bang after another. She didn't care about her pain, whatever she was experiencing, Biyomon was feeling the worst of it.

"Sora?" A familiar silhouette entered into the room but Sora did notice. Sora continued to bang on the glass.

"Sora! What the hell are you doing!" The figure shouted. Sora heard this and turned around to see her intruder.

"Gennai." She responded coldly.

"I told you, you couldn't see Biyomon, now get away form there!"

"How could you do this?" Sora shouted, holding back tears.

"I really am helping her."

Biyomon let out another deaf scream as another wire sparked and sent a voltage through the small pink bird. Sora startled, began to bang on the glass again.

"SORA STOP THAT!"

"What's with the all racket?" A sleepy eyed Yamato asked as he walked into the room along with Taichi. They stopped when they noticed Sora hitting the glass wall.

"Sora?" Taichi asked puzzled.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Gennai roared as he reached out and took hold of Sora's arms, pulling her away from Biyomon. Sora wasn't giving up yet. She screamed and pulled forward, struggling as she tried to slam the glass again.

"Biyomon, you have to get out of there! Try and break free!"

Biyomon struggled against the wire's hold but the more she wriggled around, the more pain she endured. The coils twisted around her wings and tightened to her bones, leaving Biyomon to gasp out another scream.

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder!" Sora yelled, as she broke free from Gennai and pushed him backwards.

"STOP IT!" Gennai warned.

"Why? You take pleasure in this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're hurting her!"

"I'm trying to help her!"

"It hurts!" Biyomon whimpered as she tugged away against the coils. Surprisingly, one of them snapped in half and Biyomon felt her self-become somehow more powerful.

"Break free!" Sora closed her eyes as if trying to regain her conscience and she blocked the outside world around her. "Biyomon." She mouthed out as she took in a deep breath. There was only one thing left to try. Sora regained her mind and focus and opened her fogged eyes.

"DIGIVOLVE!"

The case was instantly filled with a black aurora of light and the sound of shattering glass erupted. "Biyomon shinka…DARK BIRDRAMON!"

Glass shattered out in all directions as a gust of wind blew through out the minka, shaking the floorboards beneath everyone. As the light cleared, the silhouette of a large black bird appeared among the floor of torn wires and broken machinery.

"Dark Birdramon?" Taichi murmured.

"Your going to pay for what you did to Biyomon!" Sora screamed.

"Sora, I want you to calm down." Gennai picked himself off the floor and looked at Dark Birdramon.

"Now Birdramon, ATTACK!" Sora screamed.

"ATTACK!" Yamato hollered. "Gabumon, quick DIGIVOLVE NOW!"

"Gabumon shinka…GARURUMON!"

Dark Birdramon made no hesitation to attack Gennai. She had experience too much pain under his control and the virus was taking control of her. It was useless to stop her, especially under Sora's command. Her wings rising, Dark Birdramon cackled.

"SHADOW FIRE!"

The tip of Birdramon's feathers ignited with dark balls of fire as she watched a terrified Gennai take a step back.

"Sora why are you doing this?" Taichi yelled but it was too late. Birdramon flapped her wings and sent the army of fiery balls racing toward Gennai. There was a big fiery explosion as the room filled with smoke and when it cleared, Garurumon was found wounded on the ground in front of Gennai.

"Sora, snap out of it!" Yamato yelled as he ran up to Sora and paced his hands on her shoulders. "Were your friends!"

"Don't interfere." The redhead snapped back at him. "Birdramon attack again!" I want him DEAD!"

"Sora, listen to Yamato" Taichi yelled form where he was standing. "Gennai isn't your enemy!"

"Birdramon, attack!"

"Sora!"

BAM

Yamato fell backwards onto his back with a thud. "How can you do this?" he mouthed out to her as he rubbed the side of his swollen cheek. Yamato still laying on his back, rolled over onto his stomach and grabbed Sora's ankle. "Stop this please!"

Gennai didn't move. He was too afraid to move and he had nowhere else to run. Birdramon smiled at his frightened expression and ignited her wings.

"Make it hurt." Sora replied.

Fire raced from Dark Birdramon's wing's again and raced strait toward Gennai for a second time.

"Garurumon get up!" Yamato screamed but the lone wolf did not stir. "NO!" 'This can't be happening; this has got to be a dream!' "GENNAI!" Gennai stood in the attack's path frozen.

"NOOOOO!" Yamato pulled himself off the floor in a desperate attempt and raced toward Gennai, jumping into the way just as the fiery attack made impact. There was another fiery explosion just as a bloody scream penetrated throughout the room, dampening the hearts of everyone in hearing distance. Taichi gasped in horror. The smoke cleared revealing Yamato motionless and burned on the ground in front of Gennai along with Garurumon..

"OH MY GOD! NOOOOOOO!" Taichi's heart raced frantically.

"YOUUU!" He dashed toward Sora like a hurricane, nearly jumping on her and pushed right into the wall pinning her to the boards, not breaking eye contact with her for an instance.He was panting irregularly and tried to catch his breath but there was so much he wanted to scream out but couldn't. All he could manage to do was squeeze Sora's arms to the point that Sora began to fell dizzy due to the lack of blood circulating through her arms.She could feel the boy's warm heavy breath drifting down her neck and she squealed under all the tension he was inflicting on her. For the first time ever, Sora was fearful. Not from a digimon or even a virus but from Taichi Yagami himself. Her own best friend. The way he was staring at her, like a wolf ready to ounce on it's prey, it sent chills down her hurting spine. She had no idea if he was going to hurt her or just hold her their, squeezing her arms till her veins popped. It looked as if the veins on Taichi's own forehead had already popped.

"You…you…your not getting away from me." Taichi growled.

Sora peered over Taichi's shoulder for a way out but only found the destroyed interior of what was once a room and on the floor laid the bodies of Yamato and Garurumon amongst it all. Gennai was nowhere to be seen.

"Sora…"

"huh?" Sora turned to see a large black bird staring right back at her. Her wings raised, she turned to glare at Taichi and prepared for a third attack. All she needed was the command.

"Birdramon.." Sora groaned. Taichi tensed up as he heard the sound of fire flickering from Dark Birdramon's wings.

"Now you're going to attack me?" As Taichi said this, he put more pressure on the redhead's arms and pushed down the rest of his body weight on her to pin her to the wall even more. This left Sora very uncomfortable as she tried to free her arms but Taichi would not allow it. He twisted one of her arms to prove he was not joking.

"I…I wasn't going to ask Birdramon to attack." Sora whimpered.

"Oh really? Then what?" Taichi hissed. There was a bit of insanity in his voice as he unexpectedly grabbed her collar.

"Go on…attack me!" Sora shook her head slowly, left and right in fear. 'Just what was he about to do?'

"Come on…" Taichi slid his finger closer up her neck.

"I…I…" Sora stuttered.

"I what?" Taichi mocked. His hand was now over her throat and Sora developed even more fear.

"Stop." Sora squealed. Taichi did not listen and Sora felt his slender fingers wrap securely around her neck.

"Give me on reason."

"I didn't mean to. It was the virus." Sora squealed under the teen's threatening grasp.

Taichi gasped and blinked. 'Virus!' Taichi in shock, retrieved his hand swiftly form Sora's neck as if he had just touched something that was hot and watched the girl drop to her knees, clutching her neck.

"God…no!" he too dropped to his knees and held his face in his hands. Quietly, he mumbled "I'm sorry" but it was drowned out though heavy breathing.

"It's funny how a simple code can change a creature's habits and doings." A low voice interrupted. Taichi taken in surprise took his head out of his hands just as a long, black wire spiraled toward him and lassoed around his neck, twisting itself around him until it tightened firmly around his throat and jerked the defenseless boy on all fours. Taichi let out a gag as he yanked at the wire wrapped around his neck but he found it useless when he realized someone was holding it on the other end.

"Good to see you again, Taichi. Have fun threatening Sora?"

"You…you're the digimon that…"

The digimon smiled wickedly and tugged on his end of the black wire, causing Taichi to let out another gag and clench his throat.

"Your so susceptible."

END OF CHAPTER 10! THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! It took 19 pages but I am done. Yes, I know there are some holes in the story but I will try to incorporate them somewhere and as for "WHERE IS AGUMON?" I already have a plan for this one. Yes, he is there, just not with Taichi. Some of you are probably also confused with what happened to Yamato but your going to have to see if he survived later. I have decided to quit contacting my reviewers through messaging and going back to my old ways due to anonymous reviewers.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I don't feel like writing when I think nobody cares… **

**THANKS TO… **

**dorkiss- Y**_ou are my top reviewer now! Thanks so much! Since many of my old readers aren't reviewing any more, I always look forward to your reviews. You have given me so much confidence as a Taiora fan. ;)_

**Crimson Eye**- You weren't the only one who thought Taichi was

intense.

**Stargirl- **_I am so sorry I have not thanked you before but I guess it's never to late to start so THANKS! I love it when people review more than once and I am SO SORRY I cannot update quicker! _

**JyouraKoumi**-_I am going to be adding some Koumi just because you have been keeping up with reviewing. _


	11. Ch11 Another World?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon, therefore I do not own _Taichi-sama_. -sigh-**

NOTES: Yes. It has been a while and I am sorry for not updating as soon as I can. It was actually because of _JJ Chow_ that updated a little earlier than I anticipated. Once Again, sorry for the wait. I would have updated faster but I didin't know how to write what I wanted. I have everything planned out, it's just I can't get it down on paper and have it flow properly. Anway, I have already wasted too much of your time by babbling. Sorry.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_-flashback-_

_Taichi gasped in horror. The smoke cleared, revealing Yamato motionless and burned on the ground in front of Gennai along with Garurumon.._

"_OH MY GOD! NOOOOOOO!" Taichi's heart raced frantically._

_----_

"_Stop." Sora squealed. Taichi did not listen and Sora felt his slender fingers wrap securely around her neck._

"_Give me one reason."_

_----_

"_It's funny how a simple code can change a creature's habits and doings."_

_----_

"_You…you're the digimon that…"_

_----_

"_Your so susceptible."_

_-end flashback-_

---------------------------------

'_Why? How could this happen? How in the world could I be able to mess up everything this badly?'_

---------------------------------------------------

"Your so susceptible."

"YOU!! IT WAS YOU THE WHOLE TIME!!! YOUR'E THE ONE WHO INFECTED SORA AREN'T YOU!!"

The digimon beamed and nodded his head proudly and again, pulled on the black wire that was twisted around Taichi's neck. Curling his lips in a wicked manner, he watched the defenseless boy as he slumped over and let out another gag.

"Taichi-kun!" Sora screamed, pulling herself off the ground as she prepared to advance toward Taichi and his 'oppressor'.

"SORA STOP!!"

She abruptly froze in her footsteps and gave Taichi a worrisome gaze.

"SORA DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!" Taichi choked against the constricting wire.

"NO!! I don't want to see you get hurt or die!!" Sora squealed. Shaking her head swiftly left and right, she let a trail of tears cast down her pale, cold cheeks.

"I'm not going to die." Taichi gave her a reassuring look and released his sweaty fingers from the black wire wrapped around his throat. Turning to face the digimon with a startling smirk, he grabbed on his end of the wire and yanked on it with all his body weight. To his dismay, however, the digimon still stood firmly in place on the ground. Taichi growled.

"Do you really think I'm going to let a mere boy spoil my plans for vengeance?" The digimon cackled.

Taichi flinched. 'Hasn't he heard that same phrase somewhere before?' There was no time to think. Abruptly, the walls started to shake and the floorboards began shifting underneath him in a series of 'waves'.

"What are you doing!?" Taichi mouthed out to the digimon but was instead interrupted when the room around him froze into a dark shade of red. Everything became silent and then without even a warning, the ceiling and walls around him unexpectedly dismantled, disengaging into what was thought to be a million shards of data. While all this was happening, the digimon solemnly stood there in the middle of all the confusion, still smirking his vampire like teeth and absorbed the dismantled data through his bulky, metal feet. A pitch black, night's sky shadowed overhead with a few dimly lit stars.

"I control everything here…" The digimon simply stated.

Noticing the room's walls were now no longer in existent, Taichi frantically searched around for Agumon…but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Agumon!!!"

No answer.

"AAUGGUUMOOOOONNN!!!"

Still no answer.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"SOMETHING IS TERRIBLY WRONG!!" Koushiro startlingly jumped back out his rolling chair, letting it roll behind him, and stared at the darkly lit computer screen, he, as well as Mimi, Hikari, and Takeru had been sitting around in front of.

"Koushiro?" Mimi whispered, trying not worry the younger two. "What's wrong?"

"I don't believe this! The Dark Ocean! It's…It's…"

"Koushiro-san?" Hikari asked in a soft, shaky voice. She didn't wait for Koushiro to answer but instead, her eyes widened when she directed her attention to the screen in front of her.

"Are those 'things' digimon?" Hikari stuttered out, now finding her mouth very dry and she was lost for words.

"They can't be…" Takeru piped in.

Koushiro took in a deep sigh and heavily breathed out. 'There's no turning back'. Quietly, he walked over to the end of the table that the computer was resting on and picked up a green book bag that was leaning against the wall. Letting out another heavy sigh, he lazily tossed the book bag over his shoulder and walked back in front of the computer screen. Taking his digivice off his belt, he held it up to the screen.

"What are you doing?" Mimi eyed him suspiciously.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He questioned her. Mimi shrugged and gave him a blank, confused stare. She didn't know.

"I think I know what he is doing." Takeru nodded and reached for his digivice that was attached to his own belt and unattached it. Holding it up to the screen, he looked to Koushiro for some kind of answer. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked reassuringly. Koushiro nodded in content. "I'm sure." The rest of the digimon nodded as well.

"Wait!" Hikari hysterically grabbed Takeru's arm and brought down his green digivice away from the computer. "You can't really be really thinking about going…not after all we've been through!"

Takeru smiled softly. "You know…" He stated.

"What?"

"Your starting to sound like Sora yourself."

Hikari smiled back at him. "As onii-chan would say…" Hikari and Mimi both pulled out their digivices and held them toward the screen.

"WERE GOING!" The two both shouted in unison as a blinding flash of light penetrated the room and the silhouettes of the four teens downsized.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Darkness was spreading like a sickening plague over the dimly lit sky of stars and fog. The proud standing walls and ceiling that once gave protection and warmth were no more and Taichi himself, was too left vulnerable under the constricting wire that held him to the ground in his place. Gagging. Choking. Tugging as hard as he could on the wire but with no avail.

"Agumon isn't here you brat! So just shut up!" The digimon shouted angrily and gave a powerful kick to Taichi's gut, causing him to spit and slump forward in pain.

"Taichi-kun!" Sora ran toward Taichi only to be halted when the digimon released several wires out of his fingers and wrapped them around Taichi's body. Pulling the defensless boy off the ground, he lifted him into the air and then against the side of an old cherry blossom tree. There, the wires wrapped around the tree and pinned Taichi's back to it. The boy tried to struggle out of the wires but they tightened around his waist, arms and neck, leaving him instead, only to worry about what might happen to Sora without anyone else to protect her.

"Sora run!" He managed to call out to her but Sora could only shake her head sadly.

"I'm not going to leave you." She insisted.

"What the hell are you thinking?" He shouted back.

"She's thinking…that she might have to kill you…" The digimon smiled.

"SHUT UP!!!" Sora screamed. Lifting her arm up, she pointed her index finger toward the digmon and turned to Biyomon who laid wounded on the ground. (Probably from the virus)

"Biyomon!!"

Biyomon shook her head dejectedly. "I'm too weak to fight!"

"Huh?" Sora looked over to where Yamato and Garurumon also laid, wounded and unconscious on the ground.

"There's no one left…"

She turned back to face the grinning digimon.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Kill him."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Dark Ocean. Against the backdrop of a pale night's sky and a dim light echoing from a tall, hovering lighthouse, the once wavy sea that pounded up against the sandy shore sat silently and still like a negative photograph. Amongst it all, roamed the vicious and tormenting monsters and demons of the digital world. Swaying what was left of there bulky arms and claws. They howled out a succession of high shrieks and screams as if hell was a loose and roared a shaking vibration that could have broken even the thickest of glass.

Hikari defensively held her hands over her ears.

"That's the same noise the digimon who attacked onii-chan made!" Hikari yelled out as best she could over the shrieking wails.

"There in pain." Koushiro plainly stated. "It's the virus."

Since returning into the digital world, Koushiro and the others had found their way into the dark ocean and were currently taking shelter behind a large boulder so not to attract any of the digimon's attentions. Silently and fearfully, they watched as a larger and a smaller digimon fought over territory. The larger digimon had long, green slimy arms, which 'he' used to wrap around the smaller digimon and constrict him. Nevertheless, the smaller digimon was tougher than 'he' looked. Cased in thick spiky armor, the small digimon took in a huge breath and blew (puffed) itself up, sending out thousand of razor-sharp blades shooting out in all directions from it's armor, piercing and stabbing through the larger digimon's green, slimy arms. With a howl 'he' shrieked as a thick black liquid squirted out between the punctures and sharp blades like a leaking pipe.

"Blood." Koushiro whispered to the rest of the horrified onlookers. The other didn't speak a word. They were too distracted in watching to see what the larger digimon would do next.

Fearfully, the teens watched as the larger digimon hissed and rippled it's slimy, green skin, causing the sharp blades that were dug into his flesh to pop out with a sequence of clanks as they hit the floor. Coiling his head down inward, he sunk it inside his body and slowly tried to turn his body inside out and let his flesh squirt blood from the inside.

"That's so disgusting…" Mimi squirmed and shut her eyelids tightly. She couldn't watch anymore. She had had it with this sickening place. Still keeping her eyes firmly closed, she roughly grabbed Koushiro's sleeve and started to tug on it.

"Can't we please go!" She whined.

"Unless you want to look like that digimon, I suggest we better stay put."

"But…" Mimi was cut off by another shrieking scream and frantically, she forced her trembling hands over her ears. Shaking her head hysterically back and forth, she tightened her shut eyes and started to whimper.

"I wanna go. I wanna go. I wanna go." More shrieks were heard.

Hastily, Koushiro grabbed Mimi's shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Stop it!" He whispered. "You have to keep quiet!"

Mimi shook her head slowly up and down and opened her eyes just in time to see the smaller digimon disengage with a wail.

"At least that's the end of that." Takeru sighed, relieved.

Koushiro shook his head sadly. "He's not gone…"

"Huh?" Mimi gave him a quizzical stare.

There was a sound of thunder as the wind began to pick up and gradually the clouds in the sky started to move in a circular like configuration. The data around the children flickered and astonishingly, the boulder they had been hiding behind levitated and floated away.

"Koushiro!!" Mimi yanked on Koushiro's sleeve again. "The stupid rock…it's MOVING!"

Koushiro swallowed and looked up at the now foggy, black and purple sky. In the sky was levitating a very choppy outline of the small digimon that they had just witnessed only earlier disengage. Flickering, the digimon gradually opened it's eyes and stared back at Koushiro, letting out a very strange cry.

"I knew it…but I didn't want to believe it..." Koushiro choked, as he stood there lifeless and bewildered, looking back up at the strange little digimon.

"Koushiro, we saw that digimon die!"

"I know..."

"Then why is he..."

"He wanted it this way." Koushiro interrupted Hikari before she could finish.

"Huh?"

"How do you think a digimon becomes reborn in primary village?"

The other three didn't say anything. They hadn't had a clue.

"When a digimon dies or as the term we refer to "disengage", they are automatically transported to an unknown server created especially for the temporary storage of the deleted data. Kind of like the recycle bin on your computer. When you delete something, it isn't permanently lost, it's just in back up storage. The same goes for digimon.

"What does that have to do with us being here and all that is happening?" Takeru asked.

Koushiro sighed one again and stared at the flickering digimon that hovered overhead. " He planted a special, coded virus into that certain server to infect all the data that enters it. Before the data could even be processed to be reconfigured in the primary village, the information was to be automatically sent back into the main server of the digital world.

"Here in the Dark Ocean?" Takeru looked at the area around him.

"The Dark Ocean is very unstable and tends to shift through different worlds. It wouldn't surprise me if this place is where all the data is being sent."

"Then that must mean all the digimon were first killed before they became infected right?" Takeru asked.

"Most. Some have infected others. I believe that was the enemy's original intentions with Sora. She was the first one to be infected."

"But wouldn't that have meant…" Hikari stared at the eerie scenery around her. "Sora…" She looked at Koushiro in front of her, terrified. Koushiro nodded.

"Datamon killed Sora.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**NOTES: Sorry to cut it so short! I was very displeased with this chapter as it didn't contain much taiora and it certainly didn't flow right. Thanks for all of you who have reviewed and once again, so sorry I haven't updated fast enough. As I have said before, if I get a lot more reviews, I will probably update faster because I know that people are reading this fic and are interested. So REVIEW!**

**Thanks to the few individuals who have taken their time to leave a comment…**

**JJ Chow-I am SO SORRY for not updating faster. Really I am. I know what I want to write, it's just that I can't write it! Oh, and about the _kanji_… I am 100 sure the kanji is Japanese. (Unless you browser automatically translates or ?? appears) That is not to say however, that the kanji is not Chinese either. I believe (If other readers speak Chinese they can prove me wrong) that even though Chinese and Japanese are two different languages, they share similar kanji. Taichi and Sora's names may be written in the same way they are in Japanese in Chinese.**

**JyouraKoumi- Once again, thanks for your review.**

**Mandy- Thank you so much! Yes. Sadly I realize that the fist couple of chapters (More like the 1st chapter) really suck! I started to cringe when I reread the 1st chapter. And don't worry about liking scenes where Taichi gets hurt. I love them too! It just makes him more cuter. **

**Crimson Eye-Thanks!**

**BladeMasterAd****- Sorry that I confused you a little on the last chapter. I reread it and found that it might have been because I was moving to quickly. Anyway, thanks for taking time to review.**

**dorkiss****- Still my number one reviewer! BIG THANKS! I still hold that confidence that someone actually likes this fic and it keeps me writing. Once again, BIG THANKS!**


End file.
